Bathhouse of Legends XXX
by Runty Grunty
Summary: A hardcore spinoff of my popular "Bathhouse of Legends" fic, this one will have much more X-rated scenes in it. This will contain all sorts of R-rated categories, ranging from classic smut to tentacle scenes. Tags will be posted at the top of each chapter. Please leave reviews! Sorry, no yaoi or futa.
1. In the mood?

This spinoff of Bathhouse of Legends will be for true smut-fic chapters, seeing as some of you want me to "go all the way". I'll be doing various categories, hopefully none that are illegal on .

NOTE, however, that I'm not gonna do futa or yaoi. I do not like those categories. There will probably be yuri, but they'll involve toys if needed; no dickgirls.

This one is a standard rough sex scene between League's only married Champion couple.

Enjoy!

* * *

**#1: In the mood? – Ashe, Tryndamere**

Ashe sighed as she lay in one of the hot tubs, dressed in one of the staff-supplied one-piece bathing suits. Absentmindedly, she toyed with her silver locks of hair, her mind on other matters.

The week so far had been rough for her people. Numerous reports were coming in of warriors from the Winter's Claw tribe making quick incursions into Avarosan lands, and Ashe feared the situation could quickly escalate into open conflict. Sejuani, after all, wasn't exactly a patient woman, and when she saw something she wanted, she would take it.

Ashe, however, wanted to avoid fighting her if at all possible, at least outside the League. Facing her on Summoner's Rift was one thing, but Ashe did not wish to endanger the lives of her people fighting Sejuani in open war. Simply choosing to fight her, even if in defense of her tribe, would be losing.

"I know that look," said a gruff voice, breaking Ashe's train of thought.

Startled, Ashe looked up and quickly blushed as Tryndamere strolled beside her bath.

"T-Tryn? What are you doing here?!" said Ashe.

With a short laugh, Tryndamere said, "What else? I'm here to bathe with my beautiful wife."

"This is a women's only bath! If someone–"

"Your point is? I don't see why I, the Barbarian King, should be denied the privilege to share a bath with my queen."

Ashe groaned, realizing she wasn't going to stop her brash husband at this point. A second later, she made a short yelp as Tryndamere jumped into the pool, the impact splashing her in the face.

"Ahh… much better." Seeing the look of annoyance on Ashe's face, Tryndamere asked, "Hmm? Something troubling you, my dear?"

"Besides the fact that I was trying to have some time alone to think? Not really."

"Not mincing words, I see. Well then, out with it. What plagues my queen's thoughts today?"

"Must you call me 'your queen', Tryn?" When Tryndamere only quirked an eyebrow, Ashe sighed, dropping the subject as she said, "It's about those scouts Sejuani has been sending into our borders. I'm afraid our people may do something rash if this continues."

"Ah, I see…" Tryndamere's face turned to a thoughtful visage as he said, "You want to avoid fighting that woman, is that it?"

"Not so much her, Tryn… I don't want our people drawn into war with her tribe. If it were just me and her, I'd silence her in an instant. But the Freljord is hardly controlled by the League. There's practically nothing stopping her from launching a campaign on our soil, and slaughtering our people."

"Nothing?! You call me and my warriors nothing?" Tryndamere stood, towering over Ashe as he said, "I'd like to see that woman try to invade our lands! After all, that boar of hers would surely make for a fine feast!"

Ashe couldn't help but laugh at this line. She was quite used to her husband's bravado by now, but still found his fool's courage to be an endless source of amusement.

"Ah ha, you see, my dear? You needn't worry so much about such matters. After all, it's a king's duty to tend to the security of his subjects, is it not?"

"Tryn, the security of my people is hardly– EH?!"

Ashe yelped as she suddenly felt Tryndamere give her right breast a squeeze. Without her knowing it, he had somehow gotten behind her and was now fooling around with her body.

"T-Tryn, what are–"

"It's the queen's duty to tend to her king, right? And I've had a long day, so I'm in need of your comfort, dear."

"H-Hey! Stop fooling around, you– EEK!"

Ashe squirmed as Tryndamere's hands roamed her body, grabbing at her breasts and stroking her legs, occasionally grabbing a handful of her buttocks as well.

"T-Tryndamere, t-this is– you need to s-stop this! What if someone sees us?"

"Let them! They should know just how much I care you for, after all!" Tryndamere said proudly, much to Ashe's chagrin. "Besides, you like it when I do this, right?"

Ashe moaned as Tryndamere grabbed both of her breasts in his hands and began massaging them, rolling them in circles and tweaking the nipples with his index fingers. She didn't want to say it, but Tryndamere was right about this; it felt too good.

But then, Ashe made a short gasp as one of Tryndamere's hands gripped her bathing suit, instead of her.

"Tryn, what are you– KYAA!"

Ashe made another yelp as Tryndamere pulled back, hard, and tore the top half of her garment apart with a single tug, exposing her from the waist up, her breasts bouncing as they were abruptly set free. Shreds of fabric fell as Tryndamere tossed away the ripped upper half of Ashe's bathing suit.

"Tryn! That was a rental! You can't just– AAHH!"

Tryndamere ignored Ashe's protests, and was quick to resume fondling his wife. His hands were coarse and rough against Ashe's smooth skin, but still it made her burn with desire. Ashe found herself gripping Tryndamere's wrists, guiding his hands to her sensitive spots, moaning lustily as he groped her breasts. She was drowning in bliss as her breasts squeezed and shifted, pulled and snapped back into place, rolled and bounced.

"T-Tryn, you dirty– Aah, that feels good… D-Don't stop… Nnh…"

"Don't you fret, my dear," Tryndamere said softly. "Your king will make everything well."

Briefly removing his hand from her left breast, Tryndamere turned Ashe's head to his own and quickly engulfed her mouth with his. Ashe was caught off guard, but quickly returned the kiss as Tryndamere continued to fondle her modestly-sized mounds.

Eventually Ashe was forced to break off the kiss, gasping for air as she said, "W-What's gotten into y-you today, Tryn? You're s-so s-spirited… I– Ah?"

Tryndamere had pulled Ashe up, positioning her bent over before him. As Tryndamere's hand gripped her shredded bathing suit, Ashe immediately knew what her husband was after.

"W-Wait a second! T-Tryn, we can't do this here! Someone will hear– AAH!"

"You need me to fight for you, don't you, my queen? If I'm to do that, I would first have you give me an heir."

"Tryn, STOP IT! STOP– EEHK!"

Ashe squeaked as she felt something hard, yet malleable, pressing against her rear, only separated from her skin by Tryndamere's towel. The barbarian pulled aside her bathing suit between her legs, and she yelped as he spun her around, pinning her with one arm to the back of the tub. His other hand fiddled with his towel; Ashe could see a large 'bump' in the middle.

"Tryn, I-I want a ch-child too, but we can't do this in a public bath! Tryn, stop! STOP! STOP!"

As Tryndamere moved to try and restrain a wildly-thrashing Ashe, the archer balled her right hand in a fist and sent it smashing into Tryndamere's face. Tryndamere scowled as he was knocked back in surprise, angry from Ashe's blow.

"So you want to play rough, do you?" Tryndamere said, relishing the invitation. "Just how I like it, my dear!"

Ashe tried again to strike Tryndamere, but he easily caught her wrist and forced it aside. Ashe struggled frantically as she tried to get away, but soon found herself looking down, eyes wide, at Tryndamere's impressive length. He was nearly a foot long, and quite thick, but Ashe could have sworn it was twice as large as when she had last seen it.

"Tryndamere, please! Please, stop it! Not here! Y-You can't– AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ashe screamed as Tryndamere lunged forward, penetrating her with one swift thrust. His shaft buried itself inside her, hitting the entrance to her womb with great force. Ashe almost blacked out from Tryndamere's entry, her lips quivering and eyes watering with tears of shock. It wasn't her first time, but it might as well have been from the pain. Tryndamere was far larger than she was used to that day.

Then the thrusting began. Tryndamere, his hands pinning Ashe to the side of the bath, grunted as he pulled back and then roughly slammed his length back into the Frost Archer's pussy. Ashe would scream with each thrust, for it felt as though her insides were being split in two. Tryndamere was so huge, and she was rather small by comparison, so each movement of Tryndamere's shaft inside of her felt as though it were tearing her apart.

"T-Trynda– AAH! S-Stop it! AAH! Y-You're hurting m-me– AAAAHH!"

Tryndamere did not listen, too consumed by lust to acknowledge her pain. His hands returned to Ashe's chest, roughly squeezing her breasts while he bit at her neck. Ashe's screams soon began to die down, replaced by cries of pain as her breath gave away.

"P-Please, s-stop it… I-It hurts… Aah… Trynda– MMPH!"

Ashe found her mouth once again in Tryndamere's as he locked into another kiss. In that instant, Ashe's pain suddenly seemed to disappear, replaced by burning pleasure that surged through her body. She moaned as she returned the kiss, her tongue dancing with Tryndamere's between their mouths.

Releasing her for a moment, Tryndamere said, "Your tone has changed."

"Y-You b-brute… T-This hurts so… so damn much, you b-bastard… B-But I want m-more… H-Harder… Please…!"

Smiling, Tryndamere obliged Ashe's request. The archer's screams returned as his thrusts intensified, burying his entire length in her without entering her womb. Ashe's screams, however, now were ones of ecstasy instead of agony. She could feel his shaft pulsing inside of her as her walls tightened around it, trapping him inside of her as they neared their climax.

She wrapped her legs around Tryndamere's waist as he held her in his arms, her breasts bouncing before his face. As they did, Tryndamere caught one of Ashe's nipples in his teeth, clenching the nub in his mouth and sucking it. Ashe's eyes shot wide open as this sent her over the edge.

"AH! AAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ashe screamed at the top of her lungs as orgasm coursed through her. At the same time, Tryndamere groaned loudly as his own climax hit. Strands of the barbarian's seed spewed from his length into Ashe, her womb filling within moments while her own vaginal juices leaked out of her pussy, covering Tryndamere's cock and both their legs.

Ashe shuddered in Tryndamere's grip as he eased himself out of her and set her down back into the bath, taking a seat beside her. His seed dripped as it leaked out of her pussy, mixing with the bath water.

Gasping for breath, Ashe leaned over against Tryndamere's chest as she said, "Y-You a-animal… C-Couldn't you h-have waited until we– oh, nevermind…"

Tryndamere smirked, knowing what Ashe was going to ask. "Who knows when we'll get chances like this, my dear? We'll need to take advantage of them if you're to bear me a son."

Ashe quirked an eyebrow as she said, "A son? Oh no, you're getting a daughter."

Tryndamere laughed loudly to this. "We'll just see about that, my dear."

Ashe smiled as Tryndamere pulled her toward him and kissed her again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him with his hand around his shaft. He was readying himself for another round.

"W-Wait a second. You want to go again? But there's no way someone won't hear us!"

"Oh, but they won't," said Tryndamere. He then gestured to a nearby contraption, which Ashe hadn't noticed until then. "Got that little gizmo from Heimerdinger. Dunno how it works, but he said it creates a field that'll keep anyone outside from hearing us."

It took a moment for Ashe to take in the idea. But as it clicked in for her, any worry she had was completely eroded, as did any of her restraint.

Ashe's lips rushed to meet Tryndamere's in a deep kiss, the archer ready to have another bout with her barbarian husband.

* * *

Not enough fics that depict this, IMO. I know BluebellsAndLavender put up one recently, but I thought I'd take my own spin at Ashe/Tryndamere sex.

I wrote this only over a couple of hours, so I might expand it a bit if I feel it's needed.

Please leave reviews! And I'll definitely try making some more hardcore stuff.


	2. Quite the Gentle… Blob…

Wow, you guys really like this one, don't you? Looks like I'm gonna be busy!

Here's an oddball one for the second shot: mermaid on blob action!

Contains consensual sex, slime action, and sex with a mermaid. Dunno if that's your kink, but here we are.

Enjoy!

* * *

**#2: Quite the Gentle… Blob… – Nami, Zac**

Nami's breath was short and panicked as she sailed her swell of water swiftly into the utility room of the bathhouse. To her dismay, she found the room was a dead end, with the only exit being locked tightly. She spun around, readying her staff, but knowing she wasn't likely going to be able to defend herself.

Two Adjudicators burst into the room, having cornered her. The two men chuckled lecherously as they looked over Nami's supple body.

"Nowhere to run now, little fishie," said the first guard.

"S-Stop this! Leave me alone!" Nami shouted, her voice shaking in fear.

"Oh, we can't do that, fishie," said the second guard. "After all, you've gotta pay the price for that hit you gave me."

"If you hadn't touched me, I wouldn't have had to do the same to you!"

"Enough of this," the first guard said angrily. "Time for the fun to begin… hehehe…"

As the guards advanced on Nami, who was backed into a corner, the girl raised her staff in panic and said, "No! Get away! Don't come any closer!"

The second guard lunged forward, grabbing Nami's wrist tightly as she shut her eyes.

"NOOOO!"

Just as Nami screamed, the guards stopped, but not because of her. A slimy green hand coming from the pipes had grabbed hold of the second guard's arm, prying it away from Nami. As Nami felt the guard's hand being removed, she slowly opened her eyes.

Everyone watched in awe as a green blob seeped out of the piping, taking a humanoid form. Nami recognized this being almost immediately, relieved as the blob's face reconstituted itself.

"The lady said 'no', pal," said Zac. "Back off."

The first guard lost his temper, charging forward with a drawn blade. Zac's body shifted in a lunge at the guard, smashing him in the gut and sending him to the floor. He then tossed back the second guard, who landed beside the first in a dizzy heap.

Groaning as he tried to push himself up, the first guard said, "Y-You'll pay for this, you freak."

"We'll see about that. I'm already doing time for hitting that Zaunite Summoner. I'm fine with a couple more days of community service if it means you'll get lost."

Realizing they couldn't intimidate Zac with their threats, the two guards staggered away from the two Champions.

Nami sighed in relief. "Th-Thank you, Zac. I– thank you so much."

"No problem, Nami," said Zac, his tougher demeanor giving way to his usual congeniality. "Jerks like those guys make good practice."

Nami couldn't help but giggle a bit to this. "I just wish I could've deal with them. But I just froze up when they attacked me and I–"

She stopped, shuddering as Zac watched over her, her arms wrapped around her body. It was clear the attempt on her had shaken her.

"I was just so scared. Those two, they were… they were gonna use me… like some alleyway street girl. I just…"

"Don't worry about it," said Zac. "They won't bother you anymore."

"But they're not the first ones, you see. Well, they're the first to try, but whenever I'm passing by people, th-they're always looking at me, as if they want me. And I… I've never had my first time, you know? I don't want it to be at the hands of some creep like that."

Zac said nothing, realizing what Nami was getting at. He also knew her fear was well-founded: even if the two guards did nothing to her, there was no guarantee she wouldn't be violated by someone else.

After a moment, Zac then said, "I'd better get back to work."

"Wait, Zac? C-Can I ask something of you?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Look, feel free to say no, b-but I was wondering… well, w-would you… be my first time?"

"Huh?!"

Zac was caught completely off guard by this request. She wanted to have sex with him?

"I-I'd feel more comfortable if… if my first time were with someone I trust… And besides, I… I still need to thank you for saving me. You're a good friend, Zac." A moment of pause passed before Nami said, "I won't make you do this if you don't want to. I just–"

"No, no, I understand. And, umm, what you're asking, uhh, is pretty… pretty out there, you know? But I see why you want to do it, so–" Clearing his throat (in a sense), Zac then said, "Alright, I'll, umm, help you with this."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Zac. Look, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but–"

"It's alright, Nami. In a sense, you'd be my first too. I've never done this before, but my parents taught me all about this sort of thing. Part of the curriculum, you see."

Nami nodded sheepishly. She then set her staff to the side as she reached for the shoulders of her scale dress.

"G-Go ahead, then. I'm all yours."

Zac nodded as his body morphed and began to engulf Nami's body. The Marai gasped nervously as her body was surrounded by the green slime. Despite that he had been in the water pipes, thankfully, his body was quite clean, at least as far as Nami was concerned.

"Aah~! Z-Zac, th-that's–"

Nami moaned as her breasts tingled as Zac engulfed them. Nami watched as the slime pushed aside her scale dress, letting it fall down her shoulders and exposing her D-cup breasts. She blushed as she was exposed; she had always been embarrassed that her chest was so huge among her kind.

The green slime cupped her breasts, which then began their dance. Nami mewled as her breasts shifted and stretched, her nipples tweaking in all directions as Zac's body caressed every inch of her chest. Her breasts felt warm as they were manipulated. Nami's blush deepened as Zac fondled her.

"Th-That f-feels so good. Z-Zac, I– don't stop… Nngh!"

Nami bit her lip as she felt her nipples being pinched. It was just the right amount of pressure to feel good instead of being painful, though Nami was having trouble differentiating the two at the time, in part due to her nervousness.

She shivered as the slime around her waist and at the small of her back began to vibrate, massaging her in the way same as her breasts. She moaned to the massage, intoxicated by the feel of Zac's body and touch.

"You alright, Nami?" said Zac, his voice all around her.

"Y-Yes… This f-feels so… Aahn… Please, more…"

Zac's body moved further down, now pushing aside more of Nami's dress and revealing her pussy. It was remarkably similar to a human's, as far as Zac was concerned, though everything below it was of a fish anatomy. Hopefully it would still work the same way.

Zac's body shifted again as he formed a human-shaped phallus before Nami's entrance. Nami saw the object, watching it nervously.

"Are you ready, Nami?" asked Zac. "I'll try to be gentle."

Nami nodded. She winced as she felt the tip of the phallus teasing her entrance, shivering with pleasure as Zac took his time. After a moment, however, Nami found that Zac was taking too long; the anticipation was killing her.

"P-Please… stop teasing me… p-put it in… Zac, just– AAHH!"

Nami shrieked as Zac's phallus went into her, breaking her hymen as it did. Small trickles of blue Marai blood coated the green object penetrating her.

"Nami, are you–"

"It–it's alright… It hurts, but… please, k-keep going…"

"O-Okay…"

Nami moaned loudly as the phallus pumped in and out of her, stretching her inner walls quite extensively. Yet Zac wasn't so large that he was splitting her in two; his size was just right, swelling and shrinking as needed as he thrust in and out of Nami. The Marai soon found herself almost screaming in pleasure, her face one of pure bliss.

"Oh! OH! Z-Zac, it feels so good! AAH! AAAH!"

Nami's hands were back against the wall as Zac retook his humanoid shape, his hands grasping her waist as he continued fucking the Marai. From his arms, more of his body extended to continue rubbing her breasts. Nami's mind scrambled as she was being overwhelmed by pleasure, with Zac handling her like a master.

Zac felt Nami's walls begin to tighten, yet he too was in such pleasure that he did not alter his size within her. She was close to climax, he knew. If he were human, he knew he would be too. But even though he was being her first, he wasn't about to knock her up.

"Z-Zac, I… I'm… I'm gonna– AAHH! AAAAHHHH! ZAAAAAACCC!"

Nami screamed as her orgasm struck. Fluids dripped from her body as she quivered in Zac's grip, breathing heavily as she came to a rest.

For a moment, nothing was said between the two. Then, Zac asked, "How'd that feel?"

"It… it was great, Zac… thank you…" said Nami. Then, inquisitively, she asked, "But you didn't… you know…"

Realizing what she meant, Zac said nervously, "Well, I dunno if I can even do that…"

Nami laughed as she heard this, finding the response hilarious. "That's a shame. You're really good, you know? Even if I was your first…"

"Uhh, thanks, I guess."

Blushing again, Nami then asked, "So… do you think you'd want to… do that again sometime?"

"I wouldn't mind. I gotta get back to work, though. Catch you later, Nami."

Zac gently lowered Nami to the floor before compressing his body back into the pipes, returning to his cleaning job. As Zac disappeared, Nami watched with a sigh as the pipes rattled, and then he was gone.

As Nami set about to resetting her dress, she smiled with a deep blush. Her first hadn't been at all what she thought it would be, but it was wonderful nonetheless.

* * *

I honestly dunno why I paired these two together, but it really wrote itself. And no, Zac is not innately acidic AFAIK, so don't complain about "inner body melting". I'm sure he'd avoid that.

Nami's always seemed like the "innocent virgin" to me, and pairing her with Zac was weird at first, but it really came together.

Next ones might not be so "dawww"-inducing. Just so you know in advance, I do plan on some hardcore rape. You'll be warned in advance, though.

Please leave reviews!


	3. Loot and Booty

When I said there was going to be rape, I meant it. Consider this a fair warning; if rape and/or gangbang is not your thing, I suggest skipping this chapter.

You have been warned.

(Updated it; I wrote it initially at about 2AM, so I was kinda rushing. This should iron out the kinks.)

* * *

**#3: Loot and Booty – Miss Fortune, Gangplank**

Sarah Fortune groaned as she regained consciousness. The last thing she could remember was having a drink with her last Summoner, and then shortly afterward she had blacked out. The sound of dripping water rang agonizingly in her ears, each causing her head to pound in pain.

"Had a good nap, Missie?" said a familiar voice, one that often disgusted Sarah.

As Sarah's consciousness became clearer, she suddenly realized she was suspended off the ground, her arms and legs bound by ropes. She frantically tried to struggle free of her bindings, but the ropes held firmly.

Scowling, Sarah did not turn to look at her captor as she said, "Really now, GP? Bribing Summoners? Guess I should've seen that coming at some point. How much did you pay him?"

"Oh, a fair chest, me beauty," said Gangplank, smirking as he looked over Sarah's vulnerable body, her huge breasts barely withheld by her skimpy top. "But he's gettin' another bonus out of this."

"I'd have thought after our last match, you wouldn't have nearly the money to bribe my Summoner. Don't tell me you've been holding out on your crew, have you?"

Gangplank snarled at this, remembering his last humiliating loss at Sarah's hands, a loss that had cost him a fair amount of coin. But now she was in his grasp, and he was going to make her pay.

Sighing, Sarah then said, "Look, let me down from this and I'll give you back, say, 30%. That's more than fair, alright?"

"Oh ho ho, this isn't about money anymore, lass. No, you made me look the fool with that bet! And now, you're going to be payin' me back… another way."

Sarah immediately realized what Gangplank meant. "Y-You wouldn't dare!"

Gangplank laughed loudly at Sarah's protest, and then said, "Oh, but I would. I've been lookin' forward to this for some time now, 'Miss' Fortune."

Sarah grimaced as Gangplank walked up to her, his smirk all over his face as he removed his gloves. Then, Sarah yelped as she felt one of Gangplank's hands gripping her buttocks. She did her best not to make a noise, trying to avoid giving Gangplank any satisfaction out of the act. His hands roamed her rear with utter abandon, squeezing the two soft cheeks as though she were some tavern whore.

"P-Piss off, you– AAH!"

Sarah shrieked as Gangplank abruptly slapped her. He then gripped her roughly by the chin, turning her to face him.

"I'd be watching that mouth of yours, missie," said Gangplank. "Unless you'd rather I hang you from the gallows in Bilgewater."

For the first time in that discussion, Sarah was scared. She had never seen Gangplank this menacing before, and she had never been as helpless before him as she was now. No guns, no crew, and no means of escape. She was at his mercy, and she knew from experience that he rarely had any to show.

Releasing his grip on her face, Gangplank's hands travelled instead to Sarah's enormous chest. She whimpered as Gangplank roughly clenched his fingers, almost crushing her breasts in his grip, his fingers tearing the fabric of her top through sheer pressure. Yet she was determined not to let him win.

"Never seen another woman with titties as perfect as these, missie," Gangplank said lecherously. "Now I'll get them all to me-self, hehehe."

"Y-You'll pay for this!" Sarah shouted as Gangplank's hand grabbed a hold her top.

Gangplank ignored this threat as he yanked back on the fabric and tore it apart. Sarah yelped as her blouse was destroyed, her massive breasts bouncing wildly as they were freed from their tight support. The two F-cup melons had not even finished settling before Gangplank's hands grasped them, clenching harshly as he tugged them from side to side. Sarah screamed as her chest was pulled, pain shooting through her with each squeeze from Gangplank.

The pirate's laughter as he grabbed away at her chest made Sarah sick. The feel of his filthy hands on her titflesh was almost enough to make her wretch, but she knew she couldn't show weakness to Gangplank. Occasionally the pirate would remove one hand, only to move it down to grope at Sarah's ass. He was anything but gentle, taking every opportunity to sharply tug at her nipples or give her chest a harsh slap. Sarah's screams were evident of her pain, which only spurred Gangplank onward.

Then, Gangplank took a few steps back. To Sarah's dismay, however, she watched as he began to undo his belt and lowered his stained pants.

Snickering, Gangplank said, "About time I brought out me' sword, isn't it?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of Gangplank's dick. It was at least 10 inches and very thick, and surrounded by a bushel of black pubic hair. Like the rest of Gangplank, it clearly had not been washed in… well, who really knew?

"I've been wantin' to do this for a long time, missie," Gangplank said as he lifted his leg over Sarah's waist, so he now straddled her exposed stomach.

"G-Get away from me, you– NNGH!"

Sarah winced and shut her eyes as Gangplank took hold of her breasts and quickly sandwiched his dick between them. Rapidly he began to thrust his length in and out of her cleavage, the bounty hunter's titflesh rippling with each movement. Sarah whimpered with disgust as Gangplank fucked her tits, the tip of his shaft occasionally bumping into her chin and leaving behind small amounts of precum.

Just as Sarah was about to spit another venomous insult at Gangplank, the pirate pulled his shaft away from her cleavage and directed it down at her chest. At the same time, the pirate pinched Sarah's nipples between his fingers and pulled them outwards. Sarah screamed as Gangplank came, sending a stream of cum directly down into her cleavage. It stunk horribly; Sarah would have given anything at the moment to block out the smell.

Then, to Sarah's disgust, Gangplank mashed her breasts back to her chest and began spreading his seed all over her chest. His seed smeared her perfect globes, covering them in a sticky white sheen, the pirate not caring about getting his own hands dirty.

Seething at the sight of Gangplank sullying her chest with his spunk, Sarah spat, "Y-You disgusting son of a bi- AAMMPH!"

Gangplank's hand had grabbed ahold of Sarah's head and pulled it forward. Sarah yelped, and quickly regretted it, as Gangplank thrust his dick right into her mouth.

"I feel any teeth, dearie, and you'll be eating them!" Gangplank said with an evil laugh.

Caught off guard, Sarah gagged as Gangplank thrust in and out of her lips, his hands forcing the movements of her head. The size of Gangplank's dick clogged her windpipe when it thrust into her, choking her supply of air. She desperately tried to suck in whatever air she could through her nose, forced to inhale the horrid smell of Gangplank's pelvic region.

Sarah was stunned by Gangplank's stamina. He had only seconds before just cum all over her chest, and now he was face-fucking her with a near-rigid pole? If she hadn't been on the receiving end of Gangplank's lust, she would have been impressed.

Minutes passed, and Sarah felt she was on the verge of passing out, her lungs screaming for air. She was almost about to take the risk of biting Gangplank's dick when she felt it beginning to expand in her throat. Panic shot through her as she knew what was coming, but now she was too terrified to follow through with biting. Seconds later, Gangplank groaned as he shot off his first load. Sarah choked as white hot seed spewed down her throat and into her stomach, which she was forced to swallow to avoid suffocating.

Gangplank smirked as he slowly pulled himself out of Miss Fortune's mouth, bits of cum still leaking from his shaft. As soon as his dick was clear, Sarah convulsed with a series of hard coughs, trying to spit out the remaining seed in her mouth.

"Y-You b-bastard… I-I'll make y-you pay for this, you–"

Gangplank laughed as he said, "Still got some fight left in you, lass? That's good. I wouldn't want this to be over too soon. Now time for the real fun to begin."

Before Sarah could question him, Gangplank reached down to her leather pants, a knife in hand, and sliced them apart. Sarah watched in horror as Gangplank ripped off her white silk panties with one hand, revealing her neatly shaved pussy. To her mortification, she was apparently wet.

"Enjoying this, are we?"

"W-Who would enjoy being fucked by you, you disgusting– AAH!"

Again, Gangplank slapped Sarah's tits for her insult.

"There'll be no need for you to enjoy this, lass. In fact, it'll be more fun for me if you don't."

With that, Gangplank stood before Sarah, angling his dick towards her pussy. Sarah's eyes shot wide as saucers as Gangplank positioned himself to enter her. It wouldn't be her first time, but to be fucked by him of all people? She would sooner die!

"No! No, don't you dare! Don't you– NOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as Gangplank rammed his length into her, sheathing his entire shaft inside of her and slamming the entrance to her womb. Without a moment's hesitation, Gangplank drew back and then thrust back in again, not giving Sarah a moment to recover from the shock of his entry. Sarah screamed with each thrust, unable to bear the pain of her violation. His shaft was so huge, even for her, that it felt as though she would break in two.

"Harr harr! So tight, missie! You're certainly a prize for me and me crew!"

"No! NO! S-STOP! Take it– AAH! Take it out! AAGH! STOP IT! NGAH!"

Gangplank laughed as he ignored Sarah's pleas for mercy, her façade of strength shattered by the rape. Gleefully, the pirate captain grabbed hold of Sarah's bouncing breasts and rubbed them in hard circles, adding to Sarah's pain and Gangplank's pleasure. Her screams continued, accompanied by pathetic whimpers of pain and pleas for mercy. Her past affairs had always been ones where she had been in control, her guns nearby and her crew ready to give their lives for her. But now she was unarmed, with no one loyal to her anywhere nearby, and completely helpless before a man who relished in the chance to violate her.

Sarah suddenly felt Gangplank's dick begin to swell inside of her. He was cumming again, even after the past two times? Horror was written all over her face.

"NO! NO, DON'T! NOT INSIDE! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! DON'T – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sarah screamed louder than she had ever done in her life as Gangplank thrust as hard as he could into her and released his load inside of her. White hot spunk flooded the insides of her womb and coated her inner walls. Gangplank's load filled her within seconds, with excess seed leaking out of her ravaged pussy.

She was terrified. It was a vulnerable time of the month for her, and Gangplank had filled her so completely, there was little doubt he would impregnate her. To bear the child of such a vile man? A man whose very existence she hated? The notion was unthinkable to her.

"N-No… H-How c-could you…? I-I'm sure t-to g-get–"

"That be the price you pay for crossing me, missie," said Gangplank, grabbing Sarah's chin and turning her to face him. He relished at the sight of her teary, quivering eyes. "But you aren't finished paying yet."

Sarah's eyes seemed to drain of life as she heard this. He wasn't finished with her?

"Me crew's been waiting their turn, you see. As their captain, I had rights to go first with ye. But now… now you're theirs, missie."

With that, Gangplank opened the door to the room, revealing his crewmen huddled up together at the entrance. They all looked intently at Sarah's vulnerable form, her clothes in shreds, breasts swollen red from Gangplank's spankings, and her eyes dripping with tears.

"She's all yours, boys," said Gangplank as he left the room.

As the pirates walked in towards her, Sarah could only scream.

_A few hours later…_

Summoner Silver shook hands with Gangplank as he met the pirate captain outside of the bathhouse. Their plan for Miss Fortune, according to Gangplank, had gone off without a hitch. A few bribes in the right place, and no one would speak of what had happened, much less aid Sarah Fortune if she were to try and testify against Gangplank.

Now the Summoner could only smile in expectation as Gangplank led him back to the utility rooms. Already Silver could hear the sounds of a woman moaning and crying out, clearly the sounds of a woman in heat. As he entered the room, he was met by a very desirable sight.

Sarah bounced atop one pirate, his dick inside of her pussy as she was forced to give handjobs to two others, while another had his shaft in her mouth. Two more were leaned down beside her, each sucking her breasts and licking her body. Shreds of her remaining clothes were scattered across the floor, leaving her almost completely naked except for her boots.

Her eyes were still flooding with tears. She could not bear this, being raped by so many all at once. Already four of them had cummed inside of her, their seed mixing with Gangplank's, so there was no doubt in her mind that she would get pregnant. She had no control, and no one was coming to save her. They would not stop until they were satisfied, and even then they would keep her and use her as their personal fuck toy. She almost wished she could die right there.

The man forcing her into fellatio pulled out of her just in time to spray his load all over her face. Sarah shut her eyes and turned away to try and avoid having her face covered in spunk, but it was of little use. Another pirate quickly filled in the gap left by his shipmate, and stuck his length down Sarah's throat.

The pirate Sarah was straddling groaned loudly as he released his seed into her, which leaked out profusely. Sarah once again cried in misery, her tears carrying her mascara down with them and staining her spunk-covered cheeks black. The pirate pulled out of her, finished his turn, but Sarah knew another would soon take his place.

"Very nice," said Summoner Silver. "Everything I expected of her."

"She'll make a fine whore aboard my ship," said Gangplank, "provided the men are willing to set sail with a woman on board… Some of them think it be bad luck…"

"I'm sure they'll be willing to overlook such a superstition, having sampled the goods."

"Speaking of samples, care to try one?"

"Hmm… I'd be delighted."

Sarah watched as Summoner Silver emerged from the shadows, a lecherous grin across his face. She shut her eyes and whimpered again, knowing what was to come.

* * *

I hope the updates will iron out any problems from earlier.

Yeah, MF getting raped by GP and his crew. Honestly, I'm surprised no one wrote it sooner. It'd be quite in context.

As for myself, rape is just something I'm not as sensitive to. I guess I've seen enough hentai rapes that it's tame to me. Not that I condone it at all, but I'm not as easily shocked by it.

Please leave reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't complain about the rape. You WERE warned, after all.


	4. Playtime with Baron Nashor - Part 1

This one's gonna be the first in a mini-series within the Bathhouse series featuring everyone's favorite epic monster of Summoner's Rift: Baron Nashor. Needless to say, it will include tentacles. ;)

Don't worry, there's no acid-melting-gore or crap like that. And there's going to be more of these as I go.

Please read and review!

* * *

**#4: Playtime with Baron Nashor, Part 1 – Ashe, Baron Nashor, Tryndamere**

Ashe winced as an ear-splitting roar ripped toward her, signalling the approach of the Terror of the Void. Cho'Gath, standing many times the archer's height, snarled as he stomped toward Ashe, who loosed arrow after arrow at him. To Ashe's dismay, the shots barely even registered to Cho'Gath, either bouncing off or shattering on his hide.

Cho'Gath laughed sadistically as he approached the white-and-gold garbed Freljord royal. It had been easy for him to dispatch of Taric a few seconds earlier. Ashe was next on his menu. Within seconds, he stood right before Ashe, raising a humongous leg to squash her.

The Void monster smashed his foot down, and felt nothing beneath it but the ground. Ashe had disappeared.

Cho'Gath roared in fury. The archer's Summoner had warped her out, it seemed.

...

Ashe sighed in relief as she reappeared far from Cho'Gath's reach. She would be safe from him for now. She turned to head back towards the safety of her team's lines.

A second later, she stopped dead in her tracks as a being far more dangerous than Cho'Gath loomed before her. The giant purple form of Baron Nashor screeched as he turned toward her, acid dripping from his maw. Ashe swore under her breath; couldn't her Summoner have picked a better spot to escape to?!

Ashe snapped an arrow to her bow and fired at the Baron's eyes. One of the Baron's tentacles swatted the arrow out of the sky, followed by another which swung at Ashe. She yelped in pain as her bow was sent flying from her hands, grasping her stinging wrist. She scrambled to try and reclaim her bow, but only made it a few steps before a series of tentacles snapped around her wrists and ankles.

The archer struggled for an instant, and then screamed as Baron whipped her off her feet, bringing her suspended before him. She stared back as bravely as she could, but knew she was as good as dead.

"G-Get it over with…" Ashe hissed, wondering whether the Baron would understand her.

With another growl, the Baron's mouth opened, and Ashe shut her eyes, expecting swift death.

What hit her was completely different. It felt like a spray of murky water hit her all over, soaking her from head to toe. Yet the substance did not burn like the Baron's usual acid. Still, she kept her eyes shut until the spray ended.

Coughing loudly, Ashe slowly opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Besides being soaked in a strange clear liquid, which caused her white-and-gold clothes to cling enticingly to her every curve, she was unharmed. Her insides, however, suddenly felt hot, and her nerves suddenly far more sensitive. Weirdly, she also could no longer feel the presence of her Summoner in her mind.

"W-What are you doing t-to me? What is this– Aah?!"

Ashe yelped as she felt a series of tentacles coiling up her arms and legs, slithering and rubbing as they went. The Baron's touch brought a tingling to her body, which continued to heat up. Ashe winced as she felt this; what was going on?

Another series of tentacles snuck under her skirt, but bypassed her nether region and slid under her gold-wrap corset, causing it to bulge. Ashe whimpered as she felt the tentacles slither up her navel, and squeaked in pain as two of them coiled around her breasts beneath her garb. The tentacles squeezed and rubbed her breasts, while the tips tweaked her nipples with utter abandon.

Ashe's pale cheeks began to turn pink as she squirmed, trying to do anything to escape. Her limbs, however, were trapped in the Baron's grip. There was nothing she could do except endure this humiliating endeavor, and hope to survive it.

A slight tugging at her neck made Ashe realize the presence of another tentacle pulling down her hood, letting her blonde-dyed hair fall down her shoulders. A second later, the tentacle yanked back and ripped both her hood and cape from her, sending their scraps floating to the ground. Looking down, Ashe watched in dismay as the tentacles rubbing her breasts began to stress her garment, specifically the parts covering her chest. The fabric couldn't handle the punishment, and Ashe yelped as the breast cups of her garb were shredded.

Round and round, her breasts were squeezed and pulled. The tentacles slid and coiled erratically, massaging her chest furiously. Her nipples, which were turning slightly red from soreness, were tweaked and tugged opposite her breasts. Ashe was left screaming in both pain and pleasure, her breasts feeling as though they were aflame.

Then, Ashe felt the tentacles inspecting her panties. She gasped as she felt a tentacle wrap around her undergarments and ripped it away, revealing a perfectly shaven pussy beneath. Two tentacles prodded and stroked at her nether lips, prompting Ashe to bite her lip to stop from screaming. It felt amazing, but she did not wish to admit it.

A large prod jolted Ashe's awareness, and she looked down to see a huge tentacle, at least 3-4 inches thick, preparing to enter her.

"W-Wait, NO! Th-That's too big! You can't put it in! You'll rip me in half! NO! DON'T! NOOOOOOO!"

Ashe shut her eyes in panic as the huge tentacle started to push at her lower lips.

A loud battle cry interrupted the moment as a huge sword slashed through the Baron's array of tentacles. Ashe felt the large tentacle drop away, and opened her eyes in shock to see her savior.

Infuriated, Tryndamere slashed away and said, "Get. Your. Hands. OFF. MY! QUEEN!"

The Baron screeched in pain as Tryndamere sliced the monster's appendages to ribbons. Trying to keep its hold on Ashe, the Baron spat a glob of acid at Tryndamere, hitting him directly. But instead of melting him, it only seemed to make Tryndamere angrier, his body surrounded by an aura of bloodlust.

Tryndamere roared crazily as he leapt toward the Baron and slashed the beast down the front of its abdomen. Screeching in agony, the Baron writhed and thrashed about, its grip on Ashe's limbs releasing. Ashe shrieked as she fell, but Tryndamere quickly leapt to her and caught her.

After a second to see if Ashe was alright, Tryndamere turned back to the Baron, and watched as the beast shrieked as it tunneled back into the ground. It wasn't truly defeated, but it seemed to have had enough for now.

"Tch, damned beast. Thinks it can have its way with MY wife?!" Tryndamere said angrily. Then, turning back to Ashe, he asked, "You alright, my dear?"

"I… I'm all… Ohh…"

Without another word, Ashe wrapped her arms around Tryndamere's neck and pulled herself to him, planting a deep kiss upon him. Tryndamere was initially startled, but soon returned the kiss with great fervor.

The two soon separated for air, and Tryndamere said, "Well, someone's grateful."

"I-It's whatever B-Baron s-sprayed me with…" Ashe stammered. "I-I c-can't take it. D-do me… Right here…! Right now!"

"Hmm?" asked Tryndamere, though he knew what Ashe meant. "I didn't hear you say please."

Ashe gave Tryndamere another deep, but brief kiss, and then said, "Sh-Shut up and fuck me already!"

With a wide smile, Tryndamere said, "As you wish."

The barbarian quickly brought Ashe to the ground, their mouths engulfing each other as he did, and swiftly began unbuckling his trousers. He felt Ashe's hand next to his, however, and realized she intended to remove his pants for her, so he instead moved his hand to her exposed breasts. Ashe moaned as Tryndamere squeezed her tits, his hands far less rough than the Baron's tentacles, but far more enjoyable to her.

It took Ashe about two minutes amidst Tryndamere's hands roaming her body, but she eventually managed to unbuckle Tryndamere's leg armor, allowing the barbarian to free his thick shaft from its confinement, already hard as a rock. Ashe stroked it for a moment before moving it toward her pussy.

She screamed in lust as Tryndamere thrust into her without ceremony, pressing her into the ground with each entry. Tryndamere grunted, and Ashe screamed, as their flesh met in an animalistic rhythm. Even when Ashe would meet Tryndamere's mouth with her own, and their tongues danced with each other's, Ashe's muffled screams still left her constantly out of breath.

Then, as Tryndamere pulled out of her, Ashe gasped as Tryndamere grabbed her by the waist, lifted her from the ground, and brought her back down on her knees, his hands now wrapped around her wrists from behind. A second later, Tryndamere's shaft returned to Ashe's nethers, making her shriek in ecstasy.

"AAH! AAAH! T-TRYN! H-HARDER! HARDERRRR! AAAHHH!"

Ashe wailed in pleasure as Tryndamere ravaged her from behind. Her breasts bounced in circles before her, and though she desperately wanted to grasp them, Tryndamere's grip could not be removed. His thrusts were now near super-human in strength, hitting her sweet spot every time and sending shocks ripping through Ashe's body. She was amazed by his might, and amazed she was still conscious from it.

Then, Tryndamere made a final thrust into her, breaching the entrance to her womb with all his strength.

Ashe screamed as loud as she could, not caring if the whole world heard her as she came.

Tryndamere howled as his seed burst into Ashe's womb. White hot strands of his spunk coated Ashe's insides, filling her womb to capacity within moments. Even when Ashe's womb was full, he continued to cum inside of her, causing his seed to leak out of her pussy around his shaft. Ashe trembled from the sensation of fullness, unable to believe Tryndamere had so much in him.

Then, finally at her limit, Ashe slumped over in Tryndamere's grip, and everything went black.

...

Ashe mumbled as she regained consciousness, her vision hazy and her hearing muffled. Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling cold stone beneath her. The sounds of battle made her snap her body up, quickly trying to get a sense of her surroundings.

She was back at her team's respawning platform.

Looking down at herself, Ashe saw that her damaged garb had been repaired, and her wounds had healed. But still, she felt intense warmth in her core. She gingerly drifted a hand down to her nethers, and yipped as her touch sent shocks through her body.

It hadn't been a dream after all.

"Enjoyed yourself?" asked a familiar voice.

Her cheeks turning red, Ashe turned away from the Yordle shopkeeper as she said, "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, don't be coy, milady. It was rather good of Tryndamere to bring you back after your… jaunt together."

Ashe felt her face turn red as she realized what the shopkeeper knew. Then, in a huff, she said to him, "W-What my husband and I do together is our own business! N-Now unless you have something to sell me, you'll stay your tongue!"

"Of course, of course. Though, I always have something to sell. What will it be? Your team is waiting for your return, after all."

Ashe did her best to avoid eye contact with the Yordle as she went about her purchases.

* * *

Might seem a little soon to have Ashe/Tryn again, but I got such a good buzz for this that I couldn't let it go.

Sorry that you didn't get to see Baron get off a full tentacle scene, but don't worry, he'll get plenty of ladies all to himself. :D

Please leave reviews.


	5. Lighting the Way

I seem to be on a bit of a roll lately. I've got another segment for you guys, this one featuring some good old yuri (girl-on-girl) action. Sorry, but no dickgirls or sex toys in this one. I'll have sex toys in the future, though.

(I might update this one a bit later if I find a need to.)

Please read and review!

* * *

**#5: Lighting the Way – Lux, Riven**

Lux skipped along as she made her way towards the Windmill on the Crystal Scar. Her team was way in the lead, but the enemy team was now making a large push for the Windmill, and her team didn't want to let them try and make a comeback, despite that they had a 5v4 advantage. One of the enemy Summoners had failed to properly connect to Maokai, so the Twisted Treant was forced to remain in his team's fountain area.

The blonde girl giggled at the thought of how angry Maokai must have been. The light mage was dressed in a blue halter top and a blue miniskirt, along with long blue stocking boots and a pointy blue hat. Her Summoner had insisted on the outfit, and who was she to object? She rather liked the magician ensemble.

Her train of thought was suddenly broken as she was startled by a loud war cry. In her daydreaming, she had not realized the approach of Olaf, who charged at her like a bull. With a shriek, Lux swung her wand hastily at him and sent a ball of light out to strike him directly. But to her dismay, the Light Binding spell simply broke upon striking him, the berserker smashing right through it.

Before she could ready another spell, Olaf threw one of his axes at her. A mere instant before it hit her, a black blade came down on the axe, shattering it and sparing the light mage from certain death.

Lux's eyes beamed as Riven assumed a stance before her, her blade assuming its full form. "Let's finish this…" said Riven, gesturing to Olaf for him to attack her.

Already driven insane by rage, Olaf roared as he charged, readying his only remaining axe to try and smash through Riven's blade. But Riven swung her blade in a hard arc and sent a wave of pure energy at the berserker, striking him head on. Olaf howled in agony as the attack cut him to shreds, and his body careened into a nearby crane. Blue light left the point of impact; he had clearly not survived.

As Lux was jumping up and down, applauding Riven's save, Riven looked up and saw the crane groaning as it began to tip over. It was falling right toward her and Lux.

"Look out!" Riven shouted, diving at a surprised Lux.

Lux shrieked as Riven tackled her, pushing her away from being crushed by the falling crane. But in Riven's haste, the Exile failed to notice the large opening in the ground behind Lux, one that went into the inner parts of the mines below.

Both girls screamed as they plummeted. In their fall, Riven dove to Lux and, for reasons she did not know, wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, as if to protect her from the impact of the fall. Lux was far too terrified to acknowledge Riven, and only hoped the fatal impact would be quick.

Fortune was on their side. Seconds later, Riven and Lux landed in a large pool of water, rather than cold stone. The impact certainly hurt for Riven, who took the brunt of the landing, but it was far from fatal. It took a few moments for them to realize what they had landed in, and for them to quickly realize their lungs were gasping for air.

A minute or two passed before the two reached a nearby shoreline, sputtering for air. Riven toppled over on her back, while Lux fell to her knees as the two caught their breath.

Amidst her coughs, Riven asked, "Y-You okay, Lux?"

"I'm– I'm alright…" Lux replied, also out of breath. "Th-Thanks for… for the save back there."

Riven turned to Lux to see if she had been injured at all. As she did, however, her cheeks began to flush at the sight. The blonde's blue outfit was soaked head to toe, clinging to her slim figure and accenting her every svelte curve. Lux was at the moment busy trying to wring out her hat, and did not notice Riven's blush. The sparkle of water on her creamy skin made Riven's heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"_She's so cute…_"

Riven caught herself with her thoughts, scolding herself silently for thinking of Lux that way. She was a girl too! Thinking of another girl that way was… weird. Riven shook her head, trying to remove her dirty thoughts, but could not get Lux out of her head, especially with the blonde right in front of her.

"Hmm? You okay, Riven?" asked Lux, seeing Riven shake her head.

"W-What? M-Me? I'm– I'm fine, just fine! Totally fine!"

Lux quirked an eyebrow for a moment, but then said, "Well, if you say so." Standing up, Lux then asked, "Hey, can you still hear your Summoner? I can't reach mine."

Riven searched her thoughts for a moment, trying to get past the image of a wet Lux, but found nothing of her Summoner's thoughts.

"No, nothing. But we aren't that far underground, are we?"

"It's probably the crystals. The energy they radiate must be causing interference."

"Great… looks like we're gonna have to get out the hard way."

"No need to worry! I'll light the way."

Lux flicked her hand, her wand floating back to her, and grasped it with a twirl. From the wand, a ball of light came forth and floated over Lux's head, illuminating the dark cavern. Within seconds, the two spotted a tunnel with wooden supports; clearly it led somewhere.

Without a word, Riven scooped up her sword, which had reverted to its broken state, and followed Lux through the darkness.

...

Following proved to be a difficult experience for Riven. Having to watch Lux the whole way, she could not take her eyes off the blonde's curves or sparkling wet skin. She suddenly found her eyes drawn to inappropriate places, her gaze fixated on Lux's miniskirt, occasionally catching brief glimpses of a pair of lacy white panties beneath. Again and again, Riven tried to shake such thoughts from her head, but it was no use. She couldn't help but be attracted to the light mage before her.

The two soon reached an opening in the tunnels. A large cavern stood before them, filled with abandoned mining equipment and the glow of various magical crystals. Lux was left star-struck by the view; the cavern was quite the sight to behold.

"Wow… Look at this place… I bet Taric would be in heaven here."

Lux giggled at this quip, making Riven even hotter under her collar as she watched the girl laugh. The smile on her face and the sound of her laughter only spurred on Riven's attraction to her.

"Oh my… Riven, look at these!" said Lux, gesturing for Riven to come to one of the mine carts. It had a pink glow coming from it.

Riven had a hard time holding herself back as she walked over to Lux's side. She looked inside the mine cart to see a large cluster of pink crystals within.

"Those are Heart Stones," explained Lux. "They're used in making wedding rings and jewelry. Aren't they so pretty?"

"Y-Yeah… Y-You are pretty…"

Lux's cheeks turned pink as the crystals as she said, "Huh? R-Riven, what'd you just…"

Riven suddenly realized what she had just said and her face turned near crimson. For a moment, the two girls simply looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, R-Riven… W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Lux asked sheepishly.

Time seemed to slow down as Riven scanned Lux's face. Her innocent blue eyes, her steadily reddening cheeks, her shiny pink lips…

Riven could not stop herself as her blade fell to the floor.

In an instant, Lux made a muffled yelp as Riven rushed forward and engulfed her lips in her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open as Riven jerked the girl's wand from her hand, the baton clattering to the floor while the Exile wrapped her arms around the startled girl.

Lux panicked. What was Riven doing?! What had gotten into her?! Why was she KISSING her?!

The blonde's shrieks remained muffled as Riven pushed Lux to the ground, the mage struggling desperately to escape. But the Exile was far stronger physically than the light mage, and her grip would not budge. The fighter's legs locked around Lux's, preventing them from moving or struggling.

Riven lost herself in passion as she kissed Lux. She tasted like strawberries, and Riven wanted more.

For an instant, Riven's lips separated from Lux, prompting the blonde to shriek, "R-Riven, what are you doing?! S-Stop it! Lemme go! Why are you– EEK!"

Lux yelped as she felt Riven's hand sweep under her skirt, gliding along her navel as she fingered at her precious spot. Fear gripped the blonde as Riven stroked her womanhood, while another hand swept under her top and gripped her right breast. Lux tried to scream, but again found her mouth attached to Riven's. Lux shook her head, trying to break the kiss, but Riven held fast.

Lux's eyes began watering as they shut. This was wrong. She knew that. But why did it feel good?

Lux yipped as she felt Riven's hand sneak underneath her panties and fingered at the entrance to her pussy. Waves of pleasure shot through the girl as Riven released her lip lock on her. Instead of a scream, Lux found herself moaning.

"R-Riven… wh-why are you… Aahn…"

"You're so cute like this, Lux," answered Riven. "I… I really like you when you're cute, you know?"

"W-What? R-Riven, are you– HNGH!"

Riven's fingers plunged into Lux's nethers and fingered inside, making Lux yelp in heat. Any thoughts of escape or self-defence seemed to melt away, replaced by the need for more of Riven's touch. Lux was at a loss as to why she felt this way.

Lux felt Riven's hand grip at her top's zipper, and yelped as Riven pulled it open. Seconds later, Riven yanked open the front of Lux's blue halter, revealing a lacy white bra beneath that held back the girl's modest endowment. Riven was quick to pull the bra up, exposing Lux's chest, before leaning forward and engulfing the blonde's nipple in her mouth. Lux mewled as Riven sucked at her chest, her hand fondling the girl's other breast in circles, tweaking the nipple with her fingertips. Wet saliva coated Lux's breast in moments.

The blonde gasped in pleasure as Riven switched between her breasts, suckling and rubbing away tenderly. Her chest had never felt this good before, even when Lux tried pleasuring herself at night. Riven's touch was heavenly, both at her chest and in her womanhood. Lux's heart beat wildly in her chest, and her moans became more and more desperate.

"Aah! AAH! R-Riven! Y-You're being s-so– AAH! AAAHH! KYAAAAAHHHH!"

Lux squealed as her climax hit, her back arching to try and meet Riven's fingers and mouth. Riven was startled as she felt her hand become wet, and looked to see that it was sticky with Lux's orgasm.

Riven suddenly realized what she was doing to Lux. Immediately she backed up and stammered, "L-Lux, I'm sorry! I'm so– I don't know what came over me! I just–"

Lux's hand took hold of Riven's wrist, stopping Riven's list of apology. Looking right into the Exile's eyes, the blonde said, "It's alright, Riven. You don't need to apologize."

"H-Huh?"

"I'm a little surprised to learn that you're into girls, though, Rivvy," Lux said with a giggle.

Her face turning red with embarrassment, Riven tried to come up with something to say, but could only utter a series of stammers. Soon, defeated, Riven lowered her head and groaned as she said, "I-It's a surprise to me too… I j-just wish I knew why I did that to you."

Riven felt Lux place her hands on the sides of her face, lifting it to look her in the eye. Then Lux said, "Well, it's not hard to guess." Gesturing to the nearby mine cart, Lux added, "Those Heart Stones? They're often used in romantic gifts because of the energy they give off. You probably caught a big dose of it and, well, here we are."

"Really? Those gems are what made me do this?"

"Well, not alone. They just intensify feelings of love or attraction. I'll guess you were checking me out before we got here?"

Riven's face turned even redder, making Lux laugh again. The tan swordswoman thought she was going to pass out from shame.

"Do you… want to see more of me, Riven?" Lux asked softly.

For a moment, Riven was motionless, dumbstruck by what Lux was proposing. She wanted more? Was it the Heart Stones again? Or did she really enjoy being played with?

"Come on, Riven. I'm all yours."

Riven's confidence seemed to return in an instant as she leaned forward and once again buried herself in Lux's chest. Lux moaned with satisfaction as Riven suckled her breasts and rubbed her navel. The Exile's mouth roamed Lux's body, moving up from her breasts to her shoulders and delivering tender nibbles to Lux's neck.

Lux gasped breathlessly to these bites. Riven really was quite the lovergirl, it seemed. Her touch felt so good.

Riven began to move down Lux's body, passing her breasts and navel until her head was level with Lux's nethers. The scent of Lux's fluids and womanhood wafted into Riven's nostrils, spurring her onward. It actually smelled quite sweet for such a place.

A second later, Lux yipped as she felt something wet and firm enter her. Looking down, she saw Riven with her tongue dipping into her pussy, licking and teasing her walls, inside and out. Lux writhed and arched her back, the pleasure overwhelming to her.

"Aah! R-Riven, that's so good! M-More! Just like that! MORE!"

Lux placed a hand to the back of Riven's head, pressing her down to ensure she wouldn't back out. At the same time, her left hand moved to her left breast, massaging it while the other breast jiggled freely. Riven's tongue danced in her precious spot, setting her nerves aflame.

"R-Riven, I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna… AAH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lux's back shot up as she climaxed again. Between her legs, Riven yelped slightly as Lux's juices squirted out, soaking her face. The smell and taste were bittersweet to Riven, yet it made her feel a similar wetness in her own pants.

Lux collapsed to the ground as she tried to catch her breath. Gasping for air, she said, "Th-That was great, Riven. Aah, I haven't felt that good since… Well, I can't remember ever feeling that good!"

Looking around for some water to wash her face, Riven said, "W-Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, at least."

"Huh? Didn't you like it too?"

"I-I did! I just… Sorry, this is all coming out wrong…"

Lux laughed again, enjoying watching Riven so flustered.

The ceiling suddenly shook slightly. The two looked up as dust fell, but the cave was structurally sound, and would not easily collapse.

The sound, however, reminded them of the battle above.

"Sounds like things are getting rough up there," said Lux. "Oh shoot, and we've been down here all this time fooling around! Garen's never gonna let this down…"

"He doesn't need to know, right? Come on, there's some water over here. Freshen up and we'll get back to the surface."

Lux nodded, deciding it was time for them to get back to the battle above.

...

It would take the two another fifteen or so minutes to find an exit to the mines. To their fortune, they managed to find signs that pointed the way out, and soon were greeted by the light of the setting sun.

The pair looked to the enemy nexus. It had already been shattered. Their team had won despite their absence.

"Wait, we already won?" Lux said, somewhat in disbelief. "Aww, we could've spent more time down there…"

Riven was the one to laugh this time. "Are you really that much into me, Lux?"

"Huh? Hey, don't say stuff like that out here! People will get strange ideas!"

"Hehe, whatever you say, Lux."

The two girls continued back toward their team's spawning platform, a small blush on both of their faces as they went.

* * *

Note that I'm of the opinion that Riven is indeed lesbian. I doubt she has a good outlook toward men, IMO.

Lux's chest envy won't play as much of a role in these XXX stories, but if I can find a way to fit them in, I'll definitely try. XD

Please leave reviews.


	6. In The Jungle, The Mighty Jungle

Time for another straight pairing. This time, I decided to go for something a little more... intense.

(I wrote this late at night, so I might update it if I feel it's necessary.)

Please read and review!

* * *

**#6: In the Jungle, The Mighty Jungle – Rengar, Nidalee**

Rengar sniffed the floor of the woods as he peered through the foliage. Though he was only a short distance from the Institute of War, he treated the environment no differently from any other. Many a predator could still lurk in the shadows, but so too did his prey.

He quickly caught the scent he was looking for. It was leading to a nearby stream. Rengar had expected such; his prey did enjoy her time at the water.

For the next ten or so minutes, Rengar crept through the grass, his every step and movement measured to avoid making a sound. Soon, he reached a clearing, and his prey was in sight.

It was a woman, dressed in the outfit of a maid, but Rengar knew the outfit was just one of Nidalee's kinks. She had been asked by her last Summoner to wear it, and every time she got out of such a match, she liked to keep on the seductive garb for the rest of the day. Presently, she had removed the outfit's leggings and was now soaking her feet in a stream.

Rengar snarled noiselessly. Nidalee had been on the opposing team that day, and so had Kha'Zix, his hated mark. More than once, the Beastial Huntress had saved the Voidreaver from certain death at Rengar's hands. Now Rengar sought to make Nidalee pay the price for helping his rival.

Slowly and silently, Rengar crept nearer and nearer to the bathing huntress, who remained unaware of his presence. The woman's scent became stronger and stronger as he approached, and as he got closer he was able to take in more of her features. Her curves were slender yet strong, her build lithe yet toned. As far as humans went, Rengar found her quite impressive, especially in battle.

Yet that did not stop him as he reached his destination. And a second later, Rengar broke his silence with a roar as he lunged toward Nidalee.

Nidalee had only a second to react to Rengar's unannounced entry as he leapt at her, and turned just as the liger's claws connected with her, pushing her with a yelp into the stream. She was barely under the water for a second before Rengar wrenched her out by the neck and held her above his head.

"How careless of you, huntress," Rengar snarled. "For one who prides herself on her instincts, they did not serve you well here."

Nidalee hissed as she tried to return some insult, but had trouble breathing with Rengar's claw around her throat. Roughly the liger swung her to the ground, pinning her on her back with one hand.

Glaring at Rengar, Nidalee said, "Still so mad that I helped that bug out?"

"You should know better than to get between me and my ultimate prey, huntress. I should skin you alive for your interference!"

"Ooh, is the big bad kitty trying to be rough with me? Careful or someone here might punish you for hurting me."

"Ending your life would serve little purpose. No, I intend to punish you in a manner befitting your nature, whore!"

Nidalee's eyes shot open for a moment, realizing Rengar's intent. She hissed as she said, "Do your worst!"

"Gladly…"

Rengar wasted no time as he gripped the hem of Nidalee's outfit and yanked back. Nidalee hissed as the ensemble's front was torn apart, her breasts wobbling free from their constraints, an impressive DD-cup size. The huntress was not the kind to be ashamed of being exposed, but she liked to do so when she was in control, not the other way around.

"An impressive endowment, huntress," said Rengar. "No doubt you make good use of the distractions these can cause."

"Hmm, why not 'distract' yourself with them for a while, then?" Nidalee replied, challenging the Pridestalker.

Snarling, Rengar wrapped a large claw around Nidalee's chest, roughly gripping her mounds and tugging away at them. Nidalee hissed and groaned as her chest was toyed with; Rengar was extremely rough, even for her. The liger's nails cut lightly along her chest as he gripped her, drawing small trickles of blood, but Nidalee ignored the pain. She was used cuts like that, and her body could heal such injuries easily.

For a few minutes, Rengar grabbed and clawed at Nidalee's breasts, at times nearly crushing them in his grip. They were very firm, but supple enough that they molded to each tug and twist Rengar made.

Seeing that Nidalee was not relenting to his assault on her chest, Rengar said, "You clearly have experience in rough play, huntress. But I'm just getting started with you."

Releasing his hold on Nidalee's bruised chest, Rengar pulled Nidalee up onto her knees as he reached for his belt and unfastened several wrappings. Seconds later, Nidalee's eyes shot open as the liger's impressive cock emerged. She hadn't imagined it to be so huge; about a foot long and several inches wide.

"Unless you want this to be as painful as possible, you'll do a good job in lubricating this, huntress," said Rengar, pushing his shaft to Nidalee's face.

Nidalee resisted as best she could, the shaft pressing harshly against her cheek. But as Rengar grabbed her by the skull, she decidedly turned toward his cock and extended her tongue. Barely a second after she first licked the shaft, however, Rengar thrust it right into her.

Nidalee would have screamed if she could, but it merely came out as a muffled yelp. Her jaw was stretched to its limit as Rengar forced his way into her mouth, slowly pushing deeper and deeper. The huntress was no stranger to fellatio, but never before had she been given such a huge shaft. She struggled to breathe as Rengar's cock began pushing down her throat, threatening to block off her air supply.

But then, just as Nidalee's cheeks started to turn red, Rengar briefly pulled back, and then shoved in again, eliciting another stifled yelp from Nidalee. The process repeated, with Rengar slamming his length deeper and deeper with each thrust. Nidalee's neck seemed to bulge slightly as it tried to accommodate Rengar's shaft, barely leaving room for air to pass.

The cycle would repeat for a few minutes, leaving Nidalee on the verge of blacking out. Her eyes were wet with tears, not from fear, but of pain. She still glared as best she could at the Pridestalker, not wanting to show weakness to him. She was at his mercy, but she still had her pride.

Seconds later, the shaft seemed to expand slightly. Nidalee knew what this meant: Rengar was about to release into her. With one last shove, Rengar made a pleasured growl as his cock sprayed its load right down Nidalee's esophagus. So much of the liger's seed poured in that Nidalee was forced to rapidly swallow every bit to avoid suffocating. Her insides filled with warmth as more and more semen was sprayed into her stomach.

Finally finished, Rengar pulled himself from Nidalee's mouth. The huntress coughed loudly as her throat began resuming its regular size, and she greedily sucked in whatever air she could. Her stomach had a profound fullness to it now, so much that Nidalee thought she was going to vomit because her stomach couldn't hold so much.

"You're quite good, I see," said Rengar. "No doubt you've pleasured a number of males of your species that way."

Gagging for a moment as she caught her breath, Nidalee replied, "None of them were as big and strong as you."

"Cheap flattery will get you nowhere, huntress. Now for the main course…"

Shoving Nidalee back to the ground, Rengar reached down and tore away Nidalee's maid skirt, revealing her hairless pussy as he spread her legs. Unsurprisingly, she wore no panties.

But as Rengar readied his cock to enter her, he saw a look of want and expectation on Nidalee's face, not of fear or resistance.

"You do not fear this, huntress?" Rengar asked. Suddenly, as realization dawned on him, he said, "You have been expecting this."

"At last, you catch on," said Nidalee. "Helping out the bug was just to bring you to me, after all. You've always got your mind on your prey, so I felt if I wanted to have you, I had to give you some incentive to come to me."

"You used yourself as bait."

Nidalee nodded. "I've been looking for some time for someone strong enough to bear me my kittens. And I know now, that someone is you, Pridestalker."

Snarling angrily, Rengar said, "How presumptuous of you!"

Then, abruptly, Rengar thrust forward, and Nidalee screamed as his cock speared into her. He was so massive—even for her—that she could not help but cry out in pain. Without ceremony, Rengar moved in and out of Nidalee's depths, roughly pressing her into the ground with each thrust.

"AH! AAH! Y-You're s-so r-rough! You're– AAH! AAGH!"

Grasping her breasts with one hand while he pinned her down with the other, Rengar said, "You invite me to mate with you, huntress, but do not think you were not warned! I will use you as I see fit, and I will not hold back!"

These words seemed like music to Nidalee's ears, for her cries of pain began to be replaced with moans of pure pleasure. She felt as though she was in paradise, each thrust filling her so completely and ramming the entrance to her womb so strongly. Rengar's grip on her breasts, while rough, sent her nerves into fits of ecstasy, and all she could think of was that she wanted more. She clawed back at his muscular chest, urging him to give her more pleasure.

"More! MORE! Give it to me, you beast! Give me everything you've got!"

"You want more, huntress?" Rengar snarled. "Then you shall have it!"

Rengar's hands grasped Nidalee's slender waist, still contained in her corset, and lifted her off the ground. Without removing his shaft from her, Rengar began to rotate Nidalee around, flipping her over so she was face-down to the ground. Nidalee moaned loudly as she was turned about Rengar's cock and set down on her knees. The liger grasped her wrists roughly, and resumed his animalistic thrusts.

Nidalee moaned loudly, almost screaming as Rengar plunged into her again and again, filling her so completely with each thrust. It was like heaven to her, and she wanted more as Rengar fucked her like a dog. He was so huge inside of her, and she was so tight, but the Pridestalker had no difficulty in moving through her, slamming the entrance to her womb with every thrust. He was so incredibly strong and skilled.

"Y-YES! YES! HARDER! HARDERRR! AAAHHHH!"

Spurred on by her screams, Rengar's pace increased to a near blur. Nidalee's moans turned to ecstatic wails, the pleasure sending her spiralling over the edge. Her breasts, uncontained by Rengar's claws, bounced wildly in circles before her, occasionally brushing the grass beneath her and increasing the pleasure.

Then, Nidalee felt Rengar's dick begin to pulse. It was what she was praying for.

"Now you will receive my mark, huntress!" Rengar roared. "You shall be MINE!"

"YES! DO IT! DO IT INSIDE ME! GIVE ME YOUR – AAHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rengar made a final, powerful thrust into Nidalee and let loose a roar of pleasure. His shaft broke through into Nidalee's womb, and Nidalee screamed at the top of her lungs.

White hot seed shot from Rengar's shaft and flooded Nidalee's insides in mere seconds, filling her completely. With her pussy so filled by Rengar's shaft, the seed could not even escape, and Nidalee howled in ecstasy as her stomach distended. Her corset bulged as her insides expanded, and soon the strings began to snap as they were unable to contain her swelling girth.

Nidalee gasped for breath as Rengar pulled himself out of her, his shaft covered in her fluids and his own seed, which leaked out of her pussy. Exhausted, Nidalee rolled over onto her back as she saw Rengar turning to leave.

"You are a cunning vixen, huntress," said Rengar. "And you make a worthy mate. Perhaps we will meet again, in such circumstances."

With that, Rengar strode into the jungle and vanished from sight.

Nidalee smiled as she stroked her bulging stomach, full of Rengar's seed. Already it felt as though she had kittens waiting to be born.

* * *

Question: Would this count as bestiality? And if so, on which one's end? :S

I should note, however, that pregnancies among the female Champions are not going to be canon or carried along. That means Nidalee will still be screwing other guys, and MF won't be cursed to bear GP's son (I'll still try to find a way for her to get revenge, though).

If you're wondering why I chose these two, look at their backgrounds. They're both hunters, and they're both cats (in a sense). The pairing writes itself (and I'm surprised it's a rarity right now). And as for picking French Maid Nidalee? Well, that was a given. ;)

Please leave reviews!


	7. Forecast for Tonight

I've been getting requests for Jayce for a bit from Waffleface, so I figure now's a good time. But instead of Jayce/Caitlyn, I decided to go for another hottie from Piltover, one who just got a wacky new skin. ;)

This contains consensual sex, and nothing really out of the ordinary (no special categories). Enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

**#7: Forecast for Tonight – Janna, Jayce**

Janna sighed in relief as she shut the door to her apartment. It had been a long day for her, especially with her trying out a new outfit. The blue blazer, white office shirt, short skirt and stylish glasses she wore made her look like a news reporter, though the seductive way she wore it was inappropriate for the job. Though she liked to tease men with such costumes, sometimes it drew too much attention to her, like earlier that day. Now she needed some rest.

Sifting her fingers through her long blonde hair, Janna removed her red hairband and let her long golden locks tumble down over her shoulders.

But a few seconds later, as she was unbuttoning her blouse, she heard a voice say, "You should keep the hair down."

Surprised, Janna quickly went for a nearby light switch, illuminating the room. To her relief, she saw a familiar face seated on the couch in her living room, staring back at her with keen interest in her features.

"Looks a lot better that way," said Jayce, continuing his comment.

Giggling, Janna said, "That'd be showing off too much too soon." Then, slightly less flirtatiously, she added, "How bold of you to let yourself into my place, Jayce."

"No need to worry, I didn't actually break anything getting in."

Janna smiled, knowing exactly how he had reached the place. Though her apartment was on the top floor of the building, there was other nearby buildings that reached higher up. He had probably jumped; not out of the ordinary for him, given his day job.

"I hear a lot of people talking about your new look, Janna," said Jayce. "I gotta say: the weather reporter look suits you. Very ravishing."

Janna knew Jayce was just playing around with her. The two had been seeing each other for a little while, despite the inventor's knowledge of Janna's tendency for quick romances. Yet compared to all the other men Janna had seduced in the past, Jayce was different. It wasn't just that he was a League Champion, but he was a genuine gentleman, even if sometimes he was a bit incorrigible. In fact, recently Jayce had helped Janna when a Zaunite man had caught her off guard and tried to mug her. She had yet to repay the debt.

With another laugh, Janna said, "Strong choice of words coming from you, Jayce."

"I have to wonder, however, how qualified you'd actually be for the job. Simple curiosity, really."

"Oh? Are you planning to… interview me?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Jayce got to his feet and walked over to Janna, placing a hand on her arm as she removed her glasses. Janna looked at Jayce's hand, and then at Jayce, slightly nervous.

"Let me ask you: what's your forecast here for tonight?" asked Jayce, clearing hinting at something else.

Janna got the idea immediately. "Mmm… I'm seeing things will heat up rather shortly."

Any restraint between the two simply vanished as Janna moved up to Jayce and locked her lips with his. The two met in a wet, sloppy kiss as Jayce wrapped his arms around Janna, groping at her back and rear. Janna, meanwhile, moved herself down Jayce's front, her hands at his pants as she worked his fly open.

"Ooh, you're so hard already? What a naughty boy," said Janna, admiring Jayce's cock as she freed it. It wasn't the largest or thickest she'd ever seen, but it was by no means small, and was now hard as a rock. Her tongue danced along the fleshy pole for a moment before she took the whole thing into her mouth.

Jayce groaned in pleasure as Janna engulfed his cock in her lips, sucking back and forth along the length of it in a perfect rhythm. Janna clearly had a lot of experience, both from her days as a street thief and from pleasuring men since then for favors. The feel of her tongue against his cock was unbelievable, stroking it at just the right spots and at just the right speed. Each time Jayce felt like he was going to simply blow his load inside of her, she would turn up the intensity even higher.

Janna smiled as best she could as she sucked at Jayce's member. He clearly had bathed since he had gotten to her place; she could smell the fragrance of the new soap she had bought recently on him. Yet it made her glad that he was considerate for her.

Minutes passed before Janna withdrew her mouth from Jayce. Smiling, she said, "You taste good."

"Then you don't mind if I get a sample of you?" Jayce asked confidently, whisking Janna off her feet and kissing her once again.

Janna moaned into the kiss as Jayce carried Janna through the apartment, almost knocking over a lamp as he brought the wind sorceress to her bedroom. A king-sized bed awaited them, as if Janna expected to use it for such affairs.

For a moment, Jayce held Janna over the bed as their tongues danced between their mouths. Then, Janna yelped playfully as Jayce dropped her onto the bed and then kneeled before her, spreading her legs and pulling up her skirt.

"Oh my, you're impatient," said Janna. "But then again, so am I."

Jayce pulled aside Janna's wet panties as he said, "Then I won't keep you waiting."

With that, Jayce lowered himself to position his shaft at Janna's pussy. Within moments, Janna gasped lustily as Jayce shoved into her. He was bigger than she had thought, and her insides felt quite full. Instinctively she braced her arms back against the bed and propped herself up as Jayce began thrusting in and out of her. Janna yelped and moaned as Jayce's cock went in and out of her, her sweat clinging to her outfit.

"You're… really tight, J-Janna…" Jayce said between thrusts. "I expected you t-to be more l-loose than this."

These words made Janna's moans stop. Her eyes slightly welled with tears as she stopped trying to meet Jayce's thrusts with her own. She suddenly felt so dirty, so much like when she had been only a street girl struggling to survive.

Jayce quickly sensed her turmoil, and withdrew himself from within her. "Janna? Is… is something wrong?"

"Is that what you think of me, Jayce? Am I just some l-loose girl to you?"

"What?"

"It's fine. If you want to use me, don't stop. I'm here all evening."

Jayce quickly realized how he had offended her. "Janna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. It's just I…" Sighing, Janna added, "You know, even though I've done this so many times with so many men, I've never really… felt like it was anything special. I mean, it's always just one affair or another with some man. I guess you were right by calling me 'loose'. After all, I really am just a slut when you get right down to it."

"Janna, that is not true. You're an amazing woman. I've seen you turn so many battles around on the Fields of Justice I can't say you aren't amazing. You're incredible, really!"

"Oh stop!" Janna said, now slightly angry. "You're just trying to butter me up like any other man!"

"Then let me prove I'm sincere."

Jayce then reached for his belt compartments and opened one of the holsters. A second later, Janna's eyes were wide open as she saw him pull out a beautiful jeweled necklace.

"J-Jayce, w-what is that?"

"A present for you," Jayce answered. "It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"

"W-What?! How'd you know my–"

"Caitlyn gave me that tip. I figure I might as well let you have this now, seeing as we're… well, you get the idea."

"Oh… Jayce, I… Thank you. It's beautiful."

"I got it ordered in from Bandle City," Jayce said as he brought the necklace to Janna's neck and began clasping it around her. Pulling back, he looked over the blonde before him, now looking like an angel to him. "It really brings out your eyes. I really love their color."

Janna was nearly in tears at this moment. No man she had ever been with had ever treated her like this. They might have brought her gifts in the past, but never out of such romantic feelings. But Jayce… this was genuine.

"Th-Thank you, Jayce… You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Jayce smiled as Janna rose up and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him again, this time very deeply. Jayce returned the embrace, but seconds later Janna separated from him, her confident smile returning.

"You came here for a good night, right?" asked Janna, leaning back against the bed sheets. "Well come on, tiger. I'm yours."

Jayce simply smirked as he brought his shaft back to her nether region and plunged back into her. But this time, Janna screamed with pleasure as Jayce entered.

"J-Jayce, th-that felt so– AAAHHH!"

Janna was astounded by what she felt as Jayce thrust in and out of her. Sex had never felt this good before! Was it because his love for her was genuine?

The sorceress continued to moan loudly as Jayce pulled open her blouse and unbuttoned her lacy bra, letting Janna's DD-cup breasts spill out of their confines. He grasped one in his hand and the other in his mouth, sucking her nipple while he rolled the other breast in his palm. Janna mewled and bucked as she was played with, the feel of her pussy being stirred sending shocks through her body, intensifying the sensations from her breasts. Jayce's tongue danced across her nipples, leaving them hard and glistening in the dim light of the room.

"Aahn… J-Jayce, it's so good… M-More… Let me have more…!"

Jayce released Janna's nipple from his mouth as he shifted up and kissed her once again. Janna was drowning in pleasure as he continued to pump into her, her muffled cries of ecstasy mixing with his groans of want. He wanted more of her, needed it, and was going to get it.

As their lips separated again for air, Janna said, "Give it to me, you stud…!"

Jayce said nothing as he smiled again, placing his hands on Janna's shoulders and pushing her into the mattress. As he did, he began to thrust more rigorously.

"AAAHH! AAAAHHH! AAAAAHHHH! J-JAYYYCCCCEEE!"

Janna was left screaming almost at the top of her lungs as her pleasure seemed to triple. It was incredible. Her mind was a near blank, able to think of nothing but the need for more pleasure. She tried to move to meet his thrusts, despite being pinned at her shoulders, trying to make Jayce hit her sweet spot with each thrust. Her breasts bounced before her, brushing against Jayce's uniform.

Seconds later, Janna screamed louder than ever before as her climax struck.

"JAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!"

"J-JAAANNNNNNAAA!"

Jayce groaned loudly as he reached his own peak. Within seconds, white-hot seed flooded into Janna's core, filling her with warmth. Leaking out of her pussy, Janna's own juices coated Jayce's shaft as he withdrew, both soaked in primal fluids.

Janna was left gasping for breath, and was thankful that her apartment had been soundproofed. Everyone in Piltover would have heard her screams otherwise. Looking back at Jayce, she saw him stirring his cock, which was quickly returning to its former rigidness. He was far from done.

"You ready for more?" asked Jayce.

With a giggle, Janna said, "I hope you're just getting started."

"Oh, I am."

_The next morning…_

The night had been a restless one for Jayce and Janna, who went for at least four more bouts of pure, uninterrupted sex. It was Jayce who had gotten tired out first, though.

Dull rays of light shone down on Piltover as Jayce stirred from his sleep. As his eyes opened, he saw to his surprise that Janna was lying before him, nude and with a warm smile looking back at him. Seeing her was a surprise; Jayce figured she would have left in the morning before he woke back up.

"Hey, lover…" Janna said softly. "Looks like my forecast was a little off yesterday."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" asked Jayce.

Janna pointed up to a skylight window, which Jayce looked to. A flash of lightning in the sky above immediately caught his attention as heavy rain pattered down on the window.

"Guess we're gonna be stuck here for a bit," said Janna. "Weather's so bad we've been told to stay indoors."

Jayce could only smirk as he said, "Then shall we brew a different storm here?"

Janna laughed as she moved forward and kissed Jayce again, ready for another round.

* * *

I hope Jayce/Janna makes up for it not being Jayce/Caitlyn, Waffle. I wanted to go Caitlyn/Vi in the future, so this should compensate.

Janna's bit of "quickie romances" is part of her lore, and I wanted to put that in a bit. I hope I did it right, though. =/

Please leave reviews!


	8. Playtime with Baron Nashor - Part 2

Time for another segment of Playtime with Baron Nashor! Since I already had this one ready to go on another site, I figured I'd give you guys two segments this week. ;D

As usual, this will feature tentacles. Also contains some anal this time around. Enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

**#8: Playtime with Baron Nashor, Part 2 ****–** Sona, Baron Nashor

A team fight had reached its conclusion on Summoner's Rift, with bodies of Champions lying all around the lair of the mighty Baron Nashor. Both sides had taken equal losses, in part due to the Baron's involvement, and out of the ten Champions in the battle, only one remained.

Trembling as she looked up at the gigantic purple worm, Sona knew she was in trouble. She was no match for the Baron alone, and had only survived the fight due to pure luck. She was sure, though, that her luck had now run out.

As the Maven of the Strings slowly floated away from Baron Nashor, the purple serpent quickly turned to her. Sona froze – her eyes wide open – knowing the monster would attack her any second now.

But to her surprise, the Baron simply stared at her, as if admiring her. The turquoise-haired girl wore her usual blue and teal ensemble, one that highlighted her F-cup breasts. Her skin was smooth and flawless, and her pink eyes only served to make her more beautiful. Her etwahl floated before her, but the instrument was of little consequence before the monstrous creature.

With a sudden growling, Baron craned his body forward, almost causing Sona's heart to leap out of her chest. As Baron neared her, she suddenly saw numerous pulsating bulges along the sides of his body. A second later, the bulges sprouted into dozens of purple tentacles, which flailed about wildly.

In stark terror, Sona turned and urged her etwahl to carry her away as quickly as it could. But she barely made it a few meters before the Baron's tentacles caught up to her. The first wrapped itself around her slender waist, before others wrapped about her arms, wrists, and ankles. Sona opened her mouth as if to scream, but the mute girl made no sound as she was wrenched back towards the giant worm, her etwahl floating to the ground far out of her reach.

Her arms were stretched to her sides as her legs were tied together at the ankles. As Sona was made to turn towards the Baron, she suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain in the right side of her neck. Her eyes turned to see one of the tentacles, which ended in a sharp needle-shaped protrusion, had jabbed itself into the side of her neck. A second later, she felt something enter her body from the needle. It was injecting her with something.

As quickly as the tentacle had entered her, it pulled out, but left no blood as the entry wound quickly sealed. Before Sona could wonder what the whole matter was about, she suddenly felt her body begin to warm up. It started in her chest, and then spread all about her body, heating it up from the inside all over. Her cheeks blushed slightly, whether from the heat in her body or from something else.

More tentacles arrived, and began slowly stroking Sona's body in a variety of places. One went up and down her back while another caressed her stomach around her navel, and two more slid under her dress and stroked her legs. Two more gently stroked the tops of her breasts, making Sona cringe. She could feel each one acutely as it moved – her body far more sensitive than usual. She wanted to protest, but felt that even if she could speak, she doubted the Baron would understand her, or would choose to stop even if it did.

She couldn't understand why the Baron was doing this instead of killing her.

A hissing sound drew Sona's attention to her left arm. The Baron had secreted some kind of sticky fluid from the tentacle that held her wrist, one that was corroding her detached sleeve. To her relief, it wasn't melting her skin, but it gave her a tingling sensation where it coated her.

Why was he only melting her clothing? He wasn't planning to–!

Sona squirmed in terror as she realized the monster's intentions, but it was no use. The Baron's tentacles held her firmly and did not budge as she thrashed. Rather, her struggling only seemed to entice him more as he watched her body swerve, her large breasts bouncing within her strapless dress as she moved. And as she moved, Sona could only feel her body getting hotter and hotter as it became more and more sensitive. Soon, her insides burned so greatly that she could no longer struggle, each motion she made proving too much as her skin rubbed against her silk dress, over-stimulating her senses.

Sona watched with eyes wide open as the tentacle around her waist began to move upwards, secreting the sticky substance. The musician's silk dress melted away as the tentacle slid over her chest, while others moved along her arms to melt her sleeves, and another wrapped around her dress' overcoat and ripped it away. Within seconds, Sona was exposed from the waist up, her dress half-destroyed and her luscious breasts revealed, covered in the clear slime.

Sona's cheeks turned a bright red as Baron eyed her two enormous breasts, each more than a handful for a human hand, but at the moment seemingly swollen to a larger than usual size. The fluids covering them made her melons tingle with arousal, causing her nipples to harden and draw erect. It wasn't the first time her breasts had been exposed in a public place, let alone in Summoner's Rift, but the hardness of her nipples and her present predicament served only to embarrass her.

Two more tentacles coiled around Sona's body and up to her breasts. She could do nothing but watch as the tentacles began to wrap around her tits, moving in a coiling path around them. She then squirmed as they began to knead her breasts, squeezing and pulling them with utter abandon. Sona was no stranger to having her tits handled by someone else, as some devout fans had been privileged to handle them, but this was something else. The ministrations were so violent and chaotic, but they brought a burning pleasure to her body that no man had ever been able to match before.

As Sona's tits continued their dance, another pair of tentacles rose up, each ending in a pair of suction cups. Sona moaned mutely as the cups attached swiftly to her erect nipples. They then began to move back and forth, as if pumping her breasts like a well. Sona could not help but be aroused as her breasts were toyed with, despite how roughly the Baron was playing with them. The coiling tentacles glided over her titflesh as they fondled her, while the suction cups pumped in a perfect rhythm, producing a heavenly feeling that drowned Sona's thoughts.

Suddenly, the suction cups stopped their pumping, and the coiling tentacles squeezed her tits like a pair of constricting snakes. Sona screamed in silent pleasure as the suction cups pulled back, stretching her tits to their fullest, and she felt something tingling in her breasts exit through her nipples. She watched as the suction tentacles released with a short 'pop', and her breasts began to spray a white liquid.

She was lactating? But she wasn't pregnant. Was the Baron really this skilled? More likely it was whatever he had injected her with, which Sona now realized had to be an aphrodisiac of some kind.

As her breasts continued to drip from her milk, the coiling tentacles shifted her tits, angling the nipples up to Sona's mouth. Bewildered at first, Sona soon realized what Baron wanted to see her do. She leaned her head forward and took both of her nipples in her mouth, sucking them as though she were a baby. As she did, the coiling tentacles squeezed again, making Sona wince in pain. But as they squeezed, Sona's breasts again began to spray their milky contents, this time into her mouth.

Sona blinked as she tasted her own milk. The taste enthralled her, amazing her that she could produce such sweet-tasting milk. She began to suck her buds more strongly, wanting more of the sweet fluid. The Baron's tentacles seemed to respond to this, and constricted her breasts more tightly. Though it was painful, Sona ignored the pain as she continued to suck her breasts, which continued to give her their milk.

After a couple of minutes, however, the buds went dry. Sona dejectedly released her nipples from her mouth as the coiling tentacles pulled her breasts away from her head, returning to their prior fondling and kneading.

More hissing sounds filled Sona's ears, and she looked down to see more of the Baron's tentacles melting away the front of her skirt. Yet it appeared that the Baron wasn't interested in completely stripping her, but wanted to leave tattered remnants of her outfit intact out of some kind of kink. But enough of the skirt had been melted away to reveal Sona's panties, which were quickly done away with by another tentacle, revealing her wet, hairless pussy.

The tentacle that had removed her panties returned to her exposed sex, rubbing Sona's clitoris eagerly. Sona squirmed to this as more small tentacles joined it, stroking the entrance. More vaginal fluids dripped from her as Sona writhed in bliss, but then her eyes shot open as she felt something much larger begin to prod the entryway. Looking down, Sona silently gasped in terror as a large tentacle, wider than her wrist, sought to enter her through her wet hole.

Sona's head shook frantically, her mind begging for the Baron not to continue.

The Baron, however, was not one to care. Sona squeezed her eyes shut as the thick shaft forced its way inside. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as pain ripped through her body, her inner walls stretching in agony as they tried to accommodate the thick shaft.

Sona's legs were bound by more of the Baron's tendrils as the thick shaft pushed deeper into the musician's body. Pain wracked her insides as the tentacle's head began to prod at the entrance to her womb. Though it did not breach the womb, her insides stretched as tears began to fall from her eyes.

For an instant, Sona thought she was about to die. Then the tentacle withdrew, pulling back until its head was just inside of Sona's sex, before once again thrusting into her, this time with greater force. Sona screamed mutely as the tentacle slammed again into the entrance of her womb. The cycle repeated again and again; each time the tentacle would impact with greater force, and the pain in Sona's body would reach greater and greater heights.

Then, after a series of hard thrusts, as Sona opened her mouth again to scream, a new tentacle rose up and lunged straight into her mouth and down her throat. Sona gagged as the invader pistoned harshly, her eyes open in shock. She had given fellatio before to a special fan, but she had never been given it this rough before, and she hadn't been expecting it.

And to her further surprise, it felt incredible. Her tongue stroked the tentacle in her mouth, despite the bitter taste. If Sona had not been a mute, she knew she would be moaning like a whore by this point, as even though the tentacle in her pussy was still fervently thrusting at her womb, the pain was beginning to change to pleasure. More tentacles rose to Sona's hands, prompting her to take the phallic-shaped appendages between her fingers and stroke them.

She did not even notice another tentacle begin to hover near her rear until it touched the entrance. Sona barely had a moment to react this time, however, before the tentacle thrust itself deeply into her ass.

Sona choked at this. Anal sex now? The Baron was doing so many things at once to her, she felt as though she were losing her mind. It was so unbelievable, everything she felt.

Sona's body undulated as the Baron's tentacles fucked nearly every entrance to her body. Within the Baron's coiled grasp, her breasts bounced madly as her body jerked in innumerable directions, her titflesh jiggling like crazy between the tentacles. The tentacles in her ass, mouth and pussy thrust harder and faster as Sona bounced in their grip. Her pink eyes widened as they turned blank, her mind drowning in ecstasy. Her special hairbands released her twin tails as tentacles slowly removed them, letting Sona's teal hair fly wildly in the air as she was violated.

Sona mentally begged for more. She wanted nothing else. It was all too good, all she could think of. Her performances, her career, her position as a Champion? None of those things mattered at that moment. All she wanted was to be used by the giant purple worm as its fuck toy.

The tentacle in her sex made a superpowered thrust, and in an instant broke through into her womb. Sona's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she mentally screamed in delight. If she had been reeling before, the entry into her womb pushed her right over the edge.

What felt like hours passed as the Baron continued to violate the songstress. Slowly, but surely, the Baron's thrusts grew steadily faster, soon reaching immense speeds. As the tentacle began to piston in a near-blur inside her womb, Sona felt her body shudder as orgasm ripped through her.

And at the same instant, the Baron himself came. Inside of Sona's body, white-hot spunk discharged into her body, filling her womb almost instantly and causing it to expand. Sona greedily swallowed as more of the Baron's seed spewed into her mouth, nearly choking her as it filled her stomach and throat. Her stomach began to swell as her insides were flooded to capacity. Seed burst from her pussy and ass, having no remaining space in Sona's body to occupy, while the tentacle in her throat pulled away and sprayed its contents across Sona's face. The tentacles around her breasts squeezed again, releasing a spray of Sona's milk. Along her body, the other tentacles began to squirt the Baron's seed across her body, soon coating Sona and her tattered dress in white spunk.

Sona's mind was completely blank as the Baron removed his tentacles from her nethers. Seed drained in streams from her insides and out of her gaping mouth as she struggled to breathe. Another tentacle wrapped itself around Sona's distended waist and squeezed. Her mouth continued to gape open as the Baron's seed sprayed out of Sona's pussy and ass. Yet the Baron was careful enough not to rupture any of Sona's organs, and soon her body had returned to its svelte, curvaceous shape, albeit still covered in semen and other fluids.

The tentacles lowered Sona to the ground outside the Baron's lair, next to her etwahl, which lay undamaged on a smooth stone. As Sona's limp body rested on the stone, the Baron's tentacles withdrew, apparently satisfied. The Baron then soon sank into the ground, returning to its lair.

Sona made no attempt to reach her instrument, content to simply lie there, nearly naked and exhausted from the Baron's efforts.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to bring Sona into Bathhouse XXX, but hopefully having her get fully tentacle'd by Baron will make up for it.

This was actually the first segment of Playtime with Baron Nashor I wrote on Hentai Foundry (sorry, can't link), but I decided to do the Ashe one first. I figure I'll try to do Baron Nashor every fourth segment or so, but I might widen the gap if I can't think of anything good. I'll certainly try to keep the pattern, though.

Also, answering a comment made for Part 1: I'm never really gonna explain why Baron Nashor is tentacle raping all these lovely ladies. Really, why bother explaining when you can just enjoy the ride? XD

Please leave reviews.


	9. Foxy in the Sunlight

Someone said I hadn't put Ahri in, so I'm gonna rectify that right now. And she's being paired with my favorite Solari, Leona! Yay!

This contains yuri (girl-on-girl) and the use of a magical "strap-on", as well as Ahri's fox-tails which could count as "pseudo-tentacles".

Please read and review!

* * *

**#9: Foxy in the Sunlight – Ahri, Leona**

Ahri tiptoed through the jungle of Summoner's Rift as she made her way to the Ancient Golem's camp. She was to meet Leona there, who would assist her in recovering the golem's crest, which would augment her magical abilities.

The match so far had been heavily in her team's favor, but lately the enemy team's jungler, Warwick, had been poking around in their side of the jungle, trying to regain the initiative. Ahri wanted to get the golem's crest before the werewolf could.

Rounding a corner, Ahri's face quickly turned to irate annoyance. Leona was waiting for her, but to Ahri's aggravation, she had already slain the golem, its crest now shining on her body.

"L-Leona!" Ahri hissed. "You couldn't wait for me?!"

"Ahri?" Leona said, startled by the fox. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice. Warwick showed up and I couldn't let him take it."

Moaning in dismay, Ahri said, "I needed that! Gimme that crest, Leo!"

"I'm sorry, Ahri. I really wish I could give it to you, but it's already bonded to me. We could try to go after the other one… right?"

Ahri scowled. The enemy team had likely already taken out the second ancient golem, so trekking over to their side was out of the question. She didn't want to have to wait for such a while to get the next one either.

Pouting, Ahri said, "It's a shame we're on the same team! I'd have taken that crest from you by now if you weren't!"

"Ah-Ahri! Don't say scary things like that!" Leona said nervously.

With another groan, Ahri added, "If there was just some way I could… Hmm… maybe that'll work…" Ahri's face curled in a sneaky grin, one which made Leona more nervous. The paladin started stammering and sweating nervously.

"Ah… Ahri? W-What are you– EEK!"

Leona yelped as Ahri blew a kiss at her. The Charm spell struck Leona directly, leaving her in a daze. Her arms fell to her sides as her sword and shield dropped from her grip, her limbs weak and her mind clouded.

"I bet I could extract that crest from you if I can… get in touch with you." Ahri giggled as she said this, striding up to Leona. "Let's go somewhere a little more private, shall we?"

Leona was in no state of mind to object, and simply followed Ahri, bound by the fox's spell. Ahri led Leona into a large patch of brush, which concealed both of them.

Seconds later, Leona gasped as she felt Ahri's arms wrap around her body from behind. The fox's dainty hands stroked at the redhead's clothed navel and neck. Her body began to heat up as her skin tingled under Ahri's touch.

"Ooh, you've got some nice curves, Leona," said Ahri. "But your body is so well-toned too. You're really something."

Leona's cheeks flushed as Ahri's hands continued exploring her waist and hips. The Solari made another gasp as she felt the fox's tails beginning to coil around her arms, legs, and midriff. Leona wanted to get away, but could not compel herself to resist. She was trapped in the fox's grip, both physically and emotionally.

Ahri's hands reached up to Leona's chest plate and unfastened its strap. Leona yipped as the breastplate fell away, though her breasts remained covered by her bodysuit. Two of Ahri's tails zipped up and coiled around the D-cup mounds, playfully squeezing them and rubbing them in circles. Leona's breaths became more desperate; she had to get away!

"Ah-Ahri, s-stop it… This isn't– Nngh! This is so– Aah…"

"Oh wow, Leona," Ahri said in amazement, her hands moving up to grab the Solari's breasts. "I didn't think your chest would be this nice. It's so big and firm, and they don't sag either. Hmm, but I'd say I've got the better set of tits, wouldn't you?"

Leona didn't know what to say, but gulped as she looked back and saw one of Ahri's tails pull down the fox girl's low-cut top. Ahri's DD-cup breasts bounced as they were freed, letting Ahri press them to Leona's back. Leona's face reddened further.

"A-Ahri, why are you doing this? W-We're still in a b-battle… This isn't the time for– EEHP!"

Leona yelped as she suddenly felt the acute touch of fox fur against her breasts, instead of the feel of her bodysuit's cloth. She looked down in astonishment to see that Ahri's tails had somehow phased directly through her bodysuit, without ripping it, and now were directly molesting her breasts. The other tails did the same, phasing through her clothes to stroke her skin beneath. It felt far more intense than when they were outside.

Ahri laughed as she continued to grope Leona's chest, her fingers pinching the Solari's now-erect nipples. Leona tried to move her arms to stop her, but couldn't resist against Ahri's tails, in part due to the overwhelming sense of fatigue from the fox's Charm spell.

"Ahri, y-you need to stop! We have to get back to–"

"I need you to let me do this, Leo, so I can get that crest back, okay?"

Leona didn't know what Ahri was talking about. Did she really know some way to transfer the crest? Or was she just using it as an excuse to feel up the Solari's body? The latter thought seemed more likely, but Leona could not be sure. Magic wasn't her forte.

The paladin made another panicked gasp as she felt another tail stroking between her legs. Looking down, she saw the fox tail stroking at her nethers, as though searching to enter.

"Ahri, w-wait a second! Y-You can't do that! S-Stop touching my– AAAAHHH! PLEASE, NOOO!"

Ahri stopped her tail as Leona's pleas turned to panic. Bringing the tail back to her face, she gave the appendage a brief sniff. A familiar scent filled her nostrils, and it was then that she understood.

"Ohh… Still a virgin, huh?"

Leona said nothing, simply turning her face away from Ahri as her blush deepened. She had never been with a man before; the Solari elders had made sure of that. As the Solari herald, she was to remain pure. The thought of being defiled by the Nine-Tailed Fox was mortifying.

"You mean you've never thought about getting in bed with anyone?"

"T-The Elders would never forgive me if I…"

"Ahh, I get it now. Vows of chastity and all that? What a waste of breath."

Leona would have berated Ahri for such words, but was too scared right now of what the fox planned for her. Ahri was an entity of pure lust, and sex was one of her pastimes, swinging either way depending on her mood. She wasn't likely to hesitate to take Leona's purity.

"But if you're gonna be that way, I guess I can work with it."

Leona made another whimper as Ahri's tails pulled her arms down, forcing her to brace herself against a tree in front of her. Ahri then lowered her hands down to her own nether region. Blue magic swirled between her hands, taking on a cylindrical shape right over Ahri's hairless pussy. Seconds later, Leona's eyes shot wide open as the magical shape took on a phallic form.

"A-AHRI, what is that?!" Leona yelped in terror.

"It's a little spell I learned. Don't worry, it's only temporary. Sometimes I like a little girl-on-girl from time to time." Ahri laughed again as she directed the magical shaft toward Leona's nethers, which were still clothed.

Leona's heart leapt in her chest as the shaft prodded her entry from outside her bodysuit. "W-W-Wait! I said you couldn't! AHRI, DON'T DO THIS! PLEAAASSSEEE!"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Leo. Here I come!"

"AHRI, NOO–AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leona shrieked as Ahri's magical shaft pushed into her, phasing through the Solari's bodysuit and plunging into her. Pain shot through Leona, whose face became wet with tears.

"H-How c-could you…? I-I said y-you couldn't…"

"Oh, stop that, would you? I didn't actually take your virginity, alright? This doesn't do anything physical to you. See?"

With that, Ahri pulled the shaft out of Leona, revealing that, in fact, it hadn't hurt her physically. There was no blood. Mentally, however, was another story.

"W-What? H-How did you…?" Leona stammered.

"The spell is a spiritual one, Leo. It doesn't actually do anything physical to you, but you feel the same as if it were the real thing. Sort of like a… simulation. You're not the first virgin I've been with, you know." With a smile, Ahri added, "So how's it feel?"

"It… it hurts… B-But I… ooh… why does it feel good…?"

"That's good, Leo. Don't hold back now. I'll make you feel really good."

Ahri returned the magical shaft to Leona's nethers, to which Leona let out another scream of pain. This time, Ahri began thrusting back and forth, to which Leona yelped and shrieked with each movement. It felt so unbelievable to Leona that she thought she was going to lose her mind.

"A-Ahriiii… This feels so weiiird… Ahh! AAH! IT HUUURRRTS!"

"Oh jeez, you're such a lightweight, Leo!" Ahri pouted as she continued thrusting. "Now come on and give me that crest already!"

Ahri reached down and grabbed Leona's breasts again as she continued pounding away. Leona's shrieks turned to cries of shame as Ahri groped and fucked her, even if nothing was really inside of her. It felt the same to her, and in this way she still felt violated.

The fox, on the other hand, loved each moment as she pounded away at Leona's backside. The spirit phallus she had given herself let her experience the pleasure as she thrust into Leona, and she always loved the feeling. Her own large breasts jiggled as she plowed into Leona's snatch, brushing occasionally against the Solari's back.

As Ahri gave Leona's breasts a hard squeeze, Leona made a loud choking yelp as she felt shocks throughout her insides. Seconds later, she screamed as she climaxed, her juices soaking her bodysuit as she came.

Ahri made a short silent laugh and then said, "Ooh, that didn't take long." Reaching down to stroke Leona's nethers, Ahri withdrew two sticky fingers from Leona and smelled them. "Aah… I love that smell…"

"Y-You s-stupid fox…" Leona sobbed. "P-Please… just let me go…"

Sighing, Ahri said, "I still can't do that yet, Leo."

"W-What? H-Haven't y-you tainted me e-enough?"

"Tainted? That's taking it a little far, isn't it?" Turning Leona's head to face her, Ahri continued, "Okay, so you might be some prophesized Solari heroine who your people have been waiting centuries for and they might not want you to get in bed with the wrong guy… But you're still a woman. And there's nothing wrong with a woman getting a little thrill every now and then. Trust me, I know from experience."

Leona was a little dumbstruck by Ahri's insight. Was she really so scared of her Elders being ashamed of her that she had thrown away her womanhood?

"Don't be afraid of desire, Leo," said Ahri, pulling Leona's face closer to hers. "It is a human emotion, after all."

With that, Ahri wrapped her lips around Leona's. Leona made a muffled yelp as Ahri's tongue explored her mouth, leading the Solari's tongue masterfully. Leona's eyes narrowed with lust as she allowed Ahri to take the lead, finding herself returning the kiss.

Pulling Leona upright, Ahri's tails lifted the Solari off her feet, spreading her legs and suspending her before Ahri. As the fox kissed her, Ahri returned her spirit shaft to Leona's wet pussy, releasing another muffled yelp from Leona. Two fox tails coiled again around Leona's breasts, rolling them in all directions.

To Ahri's pleasure, Leona's sobs were replaced with moans of delight. It seemed the redhead was finally getting into it.

As Ahri released her mouth for air, Leona gasped and said, "A-Ahri… T-This… It feels so good… P-Please… more…"

"That's more like it, Leo," said Ahri. "Don't hold back. Let it all out."

Ahri then began thrusting more rapidly, aided by her tails, which made Leona bounce up and down on the magic shaft. Leona's moans turned to cries of pleasure. It felt incredible, both to Leona and Ahri. In Leona's case, she felt as if she was melting.

"A-A-Ahri, I'm– AAH! I'm gonna– NNGH! AH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"K-KYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ahri squealed as she climaxed at the same instant as Leona, both releasing their fluids from their nether regions as they gasped for breath. Unlike Leona, however, Ahri had the advantage of not wearing anything under her skirt, so only her legs got wet. Leona, however, knew she was going to have to clean her bodysuit off.

Ahri sighed as her tails finally set Leona down on the ground, the Solari gasping from exhaustion. The magical shaft disappeared as Ahri sat down and looked at Leona, who was wiping her forehead. She had enjoyed it more than Ahri had expected.

But then, looking down at Leona, she realized something. The golem's crest was gone.

Startled, Ahri looked at herself. There was no sign of a crest.

"W-Wait a second! Where's the crest?!" Ahri asked Leona.

"W-What?"

"I-If you don't have it… and I didn't– Don't tell me it timed out!"

Leona realized then, as Ahri must have, that the golem crest must have worn itself out while the two were going at it.

Tears welled up in Ahri's eyes. Seconds later, the fox broke down and began bawling.

"It's not fair! It's just not faiiiiir! WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Leona was left exasperated by Ahri's fit, not knowing what to do.

_Maybe the other camp has respawned by now…_

* * *

Poor Ahri. All that sex for nothing. =/

Now, when I said "no dickgirls", I meant no females who are hermaphrodites. Those creep me out. HOWEVER, I think that magically-made temporary "dicks" are acceptable, just as long as they aren't fleshy. Strap-ons are okay too. :P

Please leave reviews!


End file.
